Heroes legend
by Nero Claudius
Summary: An incident when he was a kid had cause him fear of using his own Quirk. But what if All Might wanted him to use that Quirk to be the next symbol of peace?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: A living legend

Every since he was young, Izuku was considered an outcast. It was due to his quirk that he was born with.

At the age of four, Izuku's quirk manifested. At first he was estatic that he received a quirk. It means that he was one step closer to be a hero like he was dreamed off.

But that changes everything when people started to fear him because of his quirks.

Midoriya Izuku was born with the Quirks which they called Ghoul. A powerful Quirks that enchanced his body. The Quirks give him a high physical capability than any people had.

His Quirk also gives him a high keen sense of smell, hearing and sight making it hard for people to sneaked on him.

He also had a strong regeneration that heals him almost instantly. This Quirk also gave him some sort of weapon.

The doctor called it, Kagune.

Kagune is a strong muscle-like protrusion that can form into any thing such as claws, wings and even tail.

Izuku is definitely happy with his Quirk. It was almost cooler than All Might's.

But there's one big problem regarding his Quirk. His Quirk gives him a strong bloodlust, making him easily rampaging and wrecking havoc if he was angry.

 **\- Time Skip-**

Izuku was walking through the streets dejectedly. He had just witnessed his idol, All Might, singlehandedly defeating a sludge villain.

It was awesome to say at least, to see your childhood hero defeating a villain in a single puched; almost making him jumping in joy.

Then he get the chance to have a proper conversation with his idol which makes him dejected.

All Might had told him that if he didn't used his Quirk, it just wasn't possible for him to be a hero.

Izuku turned his gaze towards the darkening sky, reflecting on the revelations All Might had given him. He was still shell-shocked that the greatest hero was crippled, not that Izuku care much, since his own mother had a small and frail body, he knows how hard it is for people to have that kind of body. Izuku respected All Might even more for continuing to do hero work despite his disability.

But it still stung when All Might told him that he couldn't become a hero using his Quirk.

Izuku forced down his frustration. All he wanted to know if it was possible to be a hero without using this Quirk of his.

"I guess its okay."Izuku muttered to himself. "It gave me a chance to looked for other dream." He had thought about this ever since he was young. If he can't be a hero without using this Quirk then he'll simply looked for other way to helped people, even if they're scared of him.

"And Kacchan will be pissed if I don't become a hero."Izuku felt his mouth twitched upwards at the thought of his friend. Katsuki is a prideful and arrogant child, and was hard to be friend with, even a complete asshole, but they'd known each other since they were three and he was the only friend Izuku had.

The guy honestly had some major anger management issues. He always make big explosions and screamed at everyone for annoying him.

Suddenly his high keen sense of hearing, heard an uproar from a nearby street. He blinked and approached the crowd, trying to figure out what was going on. He spotted several heroes keeping the crowd back, away from a huge fire and a writhing mass that looked disturbingly similar to the villain that All Might had captured.

Izuku blinked and focus his sight on the scene before widening his eyes in disbelief. It really was the Sludge villain that had tried to possess his body earlier! The one All Might had captured!

"That villain must have escaped somehow."He muttered, looking at the scene before him.

It was a complete chaos.

"Everyone stay back!" That was Kamui Woods, shouting at the crowd. "The villain has taken a hostage! Please back away and remain calm!"

That must've been why the heroes weren't fighting the villain, Izuku realized as he worked his way to the front of the crowd to see better. From what he could see, none of the heroes had a Quirk that would work well against this particular villain.

Some were doing their best to put out the flames raging in the street, but they couldn't approach the villain himself. He found himself silently praying that All Might was nearby and would do something about this.

The villain suddenly turned so that Izuku had clear line of sight to the hostage's face. It was Katsuki. His eyes were wide in terror.

Izuku watched with his mouth gaping and before he even realize, he was running straight at them.

"What the-" Kamui wood blinked before roaring at the boy."Get back here!"

The heroes tried to stop him, but he easily went passed them. He jumped straight at the sludge villain with his fist pull back.

The sludge villain easily recognize him, since his eyes overcome with anger at the sight of the green haired boy.

The villain forced Katsuki's body to move, causing several of the boy's explosions to burst out in Izuku's general direction. They missed him, but the blasts destroyed a car and made the fire around them rage further out of control.

He hurled his backpack at the villain, smacking the bag right on his eyes, forcing the villain to recoil in surprised.

Izuku desperately pulled the sludge stucked on Katsuki, trying to free his friend as fast as he can.

"Deku! The hell you doing here!"Katsuki gasped, glaring at him as the sludge was pulled away from his mouth.

"Saving your ass!" Izuku angrily retorted.

"Get lost! You cannot do anything without you're quirk!"Katsuki roared at him.

"I can't helped it! My body moved on its own!"Izuku angrily shouted back.

Somewhere around the crowd, All Might widened his eyes hearing the boy's word.

"You're little brat!" The villain snarled, forming a huge fist of sludge to pulverize him with. To make matters worse, the villain had gathered up bits of sharp metal from nearby debris. If that hit Izuku head on, it would make a kill him, even with his regeneration. "Die already!"

In the crowd behind them, All Might lunged forward in his muscle form. He couldn't ignore what Izuku had just said. He was already kicking himself for letting the villain escape and now this boy had taken it upon himself to act when no one else had done a thing. He felt so ashamed of himself that his deteriorating condition flew to the back of his mind so that he could save the two boys before him.

Izuku stare at the villain in odd calmness, watching in slow motion as the blow coming down on him slowly.

Katsuki seeing the eyes slowly turns red, felt his mouth forming into a large malicious grinned. "Teme..Deku!"

Suddenly two long tentacles pierce right into the villain's body, making him staggered while spitting out bloods.

All Might watched in disbelief as the boy jumped towards the villain, eyes turning red.

"You little shit!"The sludge villain roared, leaping towards the boy with both fist forming into a drill.

The heroes rushed at them, trying to stopped the villain. Even Mount Lady was pulling back her fist.

All Might acted in that instant, creating a blast of air with a single, overwhelming blow towards the ground. "Detroit Smash!"

The explosion of air pressure blew all the clouds away and knocking both Katsuki and Izuku off, saving the green haired boy from being pierced.

All Might blinked as the muscles-protrusion on the boy's back vanished instantly. His experienced eyes surveyed the injuries that the boy sustained, it was regenerating faster than he could see!

 _Can I become a hero without using my Quirk?! I want to make people stop fearing me and save them with a smile on my face_

' _This boy.'_ All Might eyes narrowed at the boy. ' _Is this what he'd meant?'_

 _My body moved on its own!_

All Might soon found himself grinning like a loon.

He had found a legitimated successor!

 **\- Time Skip, Few hours later.-**

Izuku was quiet on his way back to the apartment. Following a quick medical checkup to make sure he was alright and a brief chewing out from some of the heroes, he was dismissed and allowed to go home.

None of that really bothered him since Katsuki had ended up being alright as well. That was obvious enough when the boy yelled at Izuku to join Yuuei and be a hero since he'd used his Quirk,

Or rather, jumping into danger without thinking straight.

He tilted his head back so he was looking at the sky with a despondend expression. "I did it again."

"I AM HERE!"

Izuku nearly jumped out of his skin as All Might came racing from out of nowhere and ended up standing on the street in front of him. "A-All Might?! What are you doing here?!"

"Just wanted to chat." All Might said before spitting up blood as he reverted from his muscle form into his skinny true form. He wiped the blood from his chin and looked at Izuku with a raised eyebrow. "What's up with the long face?"

"Ah- oh, it's nothing," Izuku said waving his hands back and forth with a sweatdropped on the back of his head.

"I see," the man grunted. He studied Izuku for a moment. "That was some Quirk back there."

The grip Izuku had on his backpack strap tightened. "I guess."

"You told me earlier that you were scared of your Quirk." All Might went on, his eyes boring into the nervous child. "Why?"

"I-I didn't want to used my Quirk since it scares people."Izuku looked away with a sighed. "It even scares me sometimes."He mumbled.

All Might had a hunch about what was going on here. Seeing those red eyes, muscle like protrusion.

"You're that boy from five years ago."All Might said in realization.

Izuku clenged his fist and looked away. He widened his eyes as he felt a hand on his shoulders. He looked up and saw a grinning All Might. "Kid. I want you to be a hero."

"But people will be scared of me! I'm Haise! The boy that killed hundreds of people just because I can't control my Quirk!"Izuku exclaimed in disbelief.

All Might sighed. "Kid. Those people you've killed are villains. It was at the right time that you appeared on that moment."Izuku clenched his fist harder.

"But you can show them what it means to be a true hero."He said

"But I don't have the means to be a hero."Izuku mumbled, looking away. He was startled when he heard his idol laughed.

"Are you kidding me! You're a true hero!"All Might said joyously. "You rushed into the fray just to saved your friend from the villain and you even used you're Quirk even when you're fear that people will scared of you."

"Can I truly become a hero?"Izuku asked, voice filled with hope.

"I'm sure kid." All Might said before snapping his fingers. "Which remind me," He began.

"I've deemed you worthy of inheriting my power." All Might jabbed a finger at his direction.

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about my Quirk. Listen up kid," All Might spread his arms out to either side of him in a grand gesture. "My Quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch that is given from bearer to the next!"

"What?!"

"And I've tagged you as my inheritor."

Izuku was trying to process everything All Might had said. He still can't believe that he was chosen for this powerful Quirks.

"But I already had a Quirk."

"It doesn't matter to me," All Might told him gently. "If you don't want to used your Quirk than just rely on One for All. What you do with your Quirks is your choice but I still want you to learn to use it."

The hero laughed as Izuku lifted his hand to wipe his eyes again. "Of course, it's up to you! If you trained enough, you could become a hero with just your Quirk or you could join the Support Class at Yuuei."

Izuku shook his head. As if there was a choice to be made here.

He cleared his face of tears and gave All Might the strongest look he could muster. "I'll do it!"

All Might grinned. "I hope you're ready kid because I won't go easy on you!"

 **\- Few hours later, Midoriya House-**

Izuku walked into his home when suddenly brought into a strong hug by his mother.

"Izuku!" Inko Midoriya looked all over at her son for any injuries.

"Are you ok!? Are you hurt!? Do you have any idea how scary it is, watching your only son fighting a villain surrounded by fire and explosions!? I nearly had a heart attack! Never do that again!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mom." During his mother's worried rant, Izuku had moved from standing, to sitting on his knees and staring at the floor guiltily.

His mother sighed, "It's all right, as long as you're ok. Just please try not to scare me like that again."

"I'll try Mom." Izuku said, trying, and failing, to give her a smile, "I'll try."

 **\- Morning, 7 am-**

"Midoriya my boy! You are here!" All Might beamed at his new "apprentice" in his muscle form. They were standing on a sandy space of land, surrounded by mountains of trash.

"All Might. Try not to push yourself, you need to save your hero form for fighting villains." Izuku said worriedly.

"Ha! I may be old, but I'm strong enough for you to be worried about me!"

"All Might, your not that old. I mean your we're born at 3:48 on June tenth-"

"Midoriya my boy, that is slightly disturbing." All Might interrupted the beginning of Izuku's muttering, "Putting that aside, tell me, how much have you trained your quirk?"

"The last time I used it was yesterday."Izuku said sheepishly.

"Very well! How much have you trained your physical body?"

"What?"

"Your body my boy! How much exercising have you done?"

Silence filled the beach as Izuku avoid his mentor gazed.

"There is your pro-" All Might's muscle form finally gave out, causing him to suddenly spew blood, "-blem. Before we train All For One, we must train your body!"

"Why did you continue through your blood?" Izuku asked, slightly concerned.

"Never mind that! Your first step to becoming a hero is to clean this beach!" All Might yelled gesturing to the trash around them.

"This is a beach!?" Izuku asked in shock. "I always thought that this was just a junkyard! It's been like this for my whole life! But if there was always a beach-" All Might karate chopped the mumbler on the head.

"Enough muttering, get to work!"Izuku sighed, looking at the trash with a slightly twitching eyebrow.

And so, All Might began training Izuku Midoriya in order for him to become a hero. Everything was planned, sleep schedule, diet, training regime. Everything was scheduled for him to get into the best of shape.

All Might notice that his new disciple can already get used to All For One since his own Quirk got a powerful regeneration. Though, there's isn't wrong in training some more within these months before Yuuei exam.

 **\- Nine Months Later-**

"RAAUUUGHH!" All Might looked up to see a half clothed Izuku Midoriya standing on top of a piled of garbage, screaming at the sunrise.

"This kid."All Might felt a grinned appeared on his mouth."He finished one month faster than expected!"

"All Might! I did it!"

"Yes you did, Midoriya my boy! Yes you did." All Might looked across the spotless beach, not a piece of trash to be seen.

"Do you think I can get into Yuuei now!?" Izuku asked excitedly.

"Not yet kid."All Might shook his head.

"Huh?"

All Might plucked a strand of his hair, grinning widely as he looked at his disciple.

 _'Don't tell me!'_ Izuku eyes narrowed.

"I want you to eat this."All Might said, holding his laughter.

Izuku eyes twitched in annoyance."You got to be kidding me."

"Afraid not kid." All Might shook his head, laughing outloud. "In order for you to received All For One, you need to have a piece of my DNA in you."

Izuku groaned aloud."I don't have any choices didn't I?"

"Nope." All Might grinning. "Now bottoms up kid!"

"Fine."

Izuku gulped as he looked at his mentor's piece of hair on his finger. He closed his eyes and swallowed the hair whole.

 _'It felt awful!'_ Izuku thought to himself, grimacing as he did so.

Few more seconds passed before he looked at his mentor.

"What now?"Izuku asked, already guessing what it is.

"Now Its time for you to train your body." All Might said, hands in his waist.

"I thought we've already done it."Izuku asked curiously.

"This time its different." All Might laughed.

"How so?"

"This training is for you to get used of All For One. Now, get yourself ready! Young Midoriya!"

"Yes. Sensei!"

 **\- Few Months Later-**

Izuku gaped as he stared at the huge Yuuei buildings at the front of the campus. "Its really huge."He said, eyes wide in disbelief.

It has been almost ten months since Izuku had agreed to become All Might's successor and in that time, he'd put his body through an intense training. All Might had done almost everything in order to improved his body build.

He'd definitely bulked up even though its nothing compared to his mentor. Its still impressive for his age.

"Deku!"

Izuku startled from his thoughts as Katsuki growled at him. "Hey Kacchan."

Katsuki grinned maliciously at his friend."You did come. I thought you've quit already you damn pussy."

"Hehe." Izuku said sheepishly. "I thought I gave it a try for the Hero Course."

Katsuki sweatdropped at him."Dude, you haven't used your Quirk for who knows how long. Do you even remember how?"

"It'll be fine." Izuku waved him off. They were walking towards the entrance together now. "I just want to try at least."

"Good." Katsuki scoffed in annoyance. "Cause you're an idiot for being a pussy."

Izuku sweat-dropped. _'That kinda hurts. Though he made a valid point. I shouldn't have been scared of my own Quirk.'_

Katsuki even though he's an ass to everybody, sometimes shows that he cares in his own different way. Izuku smiled as he watched his friend swagger

It just sad that not everyone can see like how he sees it.

"You're getting into Yuuei right?" Katsuki demanded glaring at him.

Izuku nodded smiling slightly. "I'll guess so. Even if I've fail, there's still the support course. I can get into that easily."

"Nerd." Katsuki scoffed at him. He glared at some of the examinees glancing at their direction. "Just make sure you don't fail or I'll burn your freaking ass off."

"I got it." Izuku promised.

Izuku suddenly stopped walking, irritating Katsuki who looked at him annoyed.

"Why'd you stop idiot." Katsuki growled.

Izuku sheepishly rubbed his head."I almost tripped on my own shoelaces."

Katsuki felt his eyes twitched before hearing someone called out to them.

"Are you okay? I saw you almost fell down."

The boys looked back to find a teenage girl standing there with her hand almost on Izuku's backpack. She had shoulder-length brown hair, big brown eyes, and rosy red cheeks.

"Anyway, since you're okay. I'm going ahead. Good luck on both of you."The girl smiled and walked off.

"She's nice." Izuku decided. Katsuki just stared after her annoyed before scoffing. "I don't need luck."

Izuku laughed. "Sure you don't."

 **\- Auditorium** -

Once they were in the auditorium, the lights hit the stage and they were greeted by a Pro Hero named Present Mic. The man had a wild haircut, spiffy glasses, and a big speaker fixture wrapped around his neck.

"Welcome everyone to my live show!" He shouted into the mic and jabbed his fingers out to either side of him at the crowd. "Everybody say HEY!"

He put a hand to his ear, but all he got was silence.

"Tough crowd!" Mic laughed. "Whatever! I'm gonna give you the run-down on how this exam is gonna go! ARE YOU READY?!"

"This guy is annoying." Katsuki growled beside him.

"Pay attention, listeners!" Mic shouted. "We'll be seeing if you got skills to pay the bills in a ten minute practice run at our replica-city district! You can take whatever equipment you want, just gather at your designated meeting area after my presentation, ya dig?!"

Katsuki looked from the card he had for his test to the one Izuku had, noting that they were in different districts. "It's set up so that we can't work together with people we know, huh?"

"That makes sense," Izuku muttered. "It'd be too unfair if some people had others helping them out to stock up on points."

"That's fine, though," Katsuki dismissed. "If you got stuck in my exam, I'd end up taking all the points for myself, anyways."

Izuku wasn't at all insulted by his friend's greed for points. That was kind of the objective here, after all.

Mic was talking again. "There'll be loads of faux-villains spread all over the battlefields and each one will be rated as a One, Two, or Three pointer! Your job is to use your Quirk to take out as many of them as you can and rack up a high score! Also, you can't attack other competitors directly! That's nasty anti-hero stuff and it's against the rules, ya dig?!"

"Excuse me!"

All eyes were suddenly drawn to a student in the stands. It was a young man wearing glasses who bore a very stern expression on his face. "On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains listed! If this is an error, then it's a huge embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of Yuuei's caliber! What is the meaning of this?"

"Also, you!" The other teen suddenly twisted to glare at Izuku who raised an eyebrow. "Quit muttering to yourself! We're tr-"

The boy got silent as realization flashes in his eyes.

It was silent for few seconds.

"That's weird. Anyway, " Mic pointed at the teen with the glasses. "You make a good point young man, so let me explain! The fourth type of villain is called the Zero Pointer! It's a big gimmick that goes wild in tight places, ya dig? If I were you, I'd do my best to avoid that sucker!"

"I see! Forgive my interruption!" The teen made a huge bow and sat back down.

"Welp, that's enough from me!" Mic went on. "I'll leave you with a quote that my academy prides itself on! Go beyond! Plus Ultra! Now get out there and have a great time suffering this trial!"

 ** _\- Yuuei Test Location-_**

Izuku whistled at the massive duplicate city laid out before them. As expected of Yuuei, it was a top of the line and was notorious for going to extremes to train heroes.

Izuku glanced around at some of the other students, he noticed that some of them had equipment to match their individual Quirks.

' _Maybe I should get myself some equipments. Well not that it matters since I got my kagune as a weapon.'_ During the time of his training with All Might, he had learn to embraced his own Quirk.

"Excuse me. May I asked some question?" Izuku went stiff as a board at the sound of that awfully familiar uptight and stern voice.

"You are Haise are you not?" The glasses-wearing teen who had called him out walked over to him. There was a cautious look in his eyes.

Izuku sighed as several kids backed away with some muttering among themselves.

"Is there a problem?"He asked sighing. Though, The teen could see the warning looked sent to him.

He backed away fearfully "N-no! O-of course n-not!"

Izuku sighed and narrowed his eyes at the massive buildings scattered all across the field.

 _'I'll show the world.'_

"START!"

Everyone stopped and turned towards Present Mic, who was standing on an observation tower. They all looked confused, but the Pro laughed and yelled again. "What are you waiting for?! There ain't a countdown in a real battle, you greenhorns! Get those legs moving!"

Izuku had already started sprinting the moment he heard those words. Other examinee swiftly followed him.

' _I'll show the world that I'll be a hero!'_

 **Hey Guys! Yeah, New Story.**

 **I'm in loved with this manga and anime the moment it came out. So I just have to make it.**

 **Izuku Quirk is based on Haise himself! Ghoul as a Quirk is awesome!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Review** **please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Class has started! Wait. Expelled!

Izuku sprint across the field, wearing a black and green training jumper. His eyes scanned for any robots and found that lots of them are scattered.

In a blur of black and green, Izuku delivered a series of devastating blows, destroying many robots as he could.

' _Last_ _years, the points to passed is 54 points.'_ Izuku backflip as another robots smashed the ground. He leaped towards it and punched it on its metal frame, destroying the robots in a single punch.

He crouch down to catched his breath as many destroyed parts of the robots scattered all around him.' _That's ten.'_ He thought.

Suddenly his sense of danger spiking as another 1-pointer he had crippled was pulverized by a laser that barely skirted his shoulder. He frowned at the blondie who had fired the beam and his obnoxious French accent.

"That almost hit me."Izuku frowned to himself. He shook his head and continued hunting for points.

He watches as many promising teen owned the exam rather easily. One of them was a girl that used Soundwave to fight.

' _Earphone?'_ Izuku raised an eyebrow seeing the earphone jack on the girl's earlobe.

He then watched another teen fire a burst of electricity that destroyed three 1 pointer robots. Though he blinked when the teen made a stupid expression on his face.

In a darkened room several shadows watched multiple monitors, showing various competitors.

"A strict time limit and a vast battle ground, nothing quite like it to bring everyone's ardour into the open and uncover their skills". The words were spoken from the smallest of the shadows.

"Of the many things we look for, four come to the forefront; Insight, the ability to grasp the situation quickly and accurately".

Here, it motioned to a screen where a multi arm figure was standing atop a building, using a sonar like effect to gather information.

"Agility, the ability to stick a dynamic entry without being late to the party".

The next screen focused on the glasses wearing boy.

"Judgement, the ability to face any obstacle with coolness and composure".

Here it showed a blonde boy shooting a bluish white beam out of his stomach.

"And of course, sheer fighting prowess".

The final image was that of Bakugo, standing atop a demolished pile of robots, a psychopathic grin on his face.

"We can gauge their respective levels of these foundational skills by way of a point system"

"Oh my, we've racked in a bumper crop this year".

The sultry voice's statement was met with murmurs of agreement.

"We can't be sure of that, the only thing to really test is their mettle".

The first voice finished by pressing a button of the console in front of them.

Within moments, an entire building was destroyed as a giant of a robot burst through the cloud of dust and debris.

\- With Izuku-

Izuku grimace as the giant form of zero-pointer came and destroyed the surrounding buildings. They were warned that this robot got no points and they'll only waste their time to fighting it.

"Ow!" He froze and looked over his shoulder when he heard the cry of pain.

Izuku spotted the girl who he and Katsuki had met before and she was trapped under some rubble. She looked like she was gonna be sick and couldn't move even with the Zero Pointer coming at them.

She was in trouble.

He was going for the robot before he even realized what he was doing. Izuke jumped towards it while activating One for all. He could feel the rush of power surging through his body.

"Well now, this is interesting" the small shadow said, his interest piqued.

' _There's nothing to gain from taking out that monstrosity, but what what there is, is opportunity'._

Toshinori's shadowed visage grinned as he watched the screen

 _When you use One for All, squeeze your buttocks tight and screamed this at the top of your lungs!_

"Smash!"

"Whoa, what was that?" someone nearby asked. Instead of responding, Tenya just watched as Haise destroyed the zero-pointer in a single punched.

 _I was terribly rude to him before the Exam and I'd make a assumption without trying to know him better. But even with all of that, he still saved that girl who's in trouble._

"TIME'S UP!"

Present Mic's voice rang through his eardrums. Izuku sighed and looked down at the girl he'd save.

"Ah, thank you," the girl said, a little dizzy. "I get a little nauseous from overusing my quirk, and that was a little too fast."

"You overdid it."Izuku frowned at her. "Though at least you're fine." The girl muster a small smile making him grin in respond.

"I'm sorry." Everyone in the vicinity paused and then turned to Tenya, who hadn't realized until then that he was the one who had spoke. He faced the green haired boy and bowed. "I was rude and made assumptions about you before the test. Please accept my apology."

"It's fine really. Its not like I'm going to die just because of some rumors about me." Izuku sighed and trailed his hair back with his hand.

"I came to Yuuei to become a hero just like many others. However, I can't leave people in danger as long as I can do something."

Tenya opened his mouth to say something but close it when nothing come out. _'This boy is the one they called Haise? The rudeless villain killer that kills almost hundreds of convict?'_ He thought to himself as he looked at the boy in disbelief.

"Anyway, I accept your apology." the boy said, ignoring the shocked expression.

He bowed and greeted his fellow examinees.

"My name is Midoriya Izuku. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier."

"Apology accepted. I'm Iida Tenya," he said, trying to hold back the shock from his face. Between his quirk and how he acts, he could easily be another All Might.

The girl stumbled towards them, still dizzy. "I'm Uraraka Ochako. Thanks for saving me back there, Midoriya-kun."

Izuku grinned at the girl, blushing slightly at the praise he got for the first time in his life. "Just doing what any hero would do."

'It is, isn't it?' Tenya grimaced and turned to the gimmick wreckage. "We all ran away, ready to sacrifice Uraraka in order to save our own skin and I did the same."He said ashamed.

Tenya was watching as Izuku walked further away from the school nurse, Recovery Girl. The school healer had came up to take care of those who have injured.

He was frowning deeply, feeling like he was missing something important. ' _He jumped to save the girl even when he's doesn't need to.'_ Tenya frowned before realization hit the glasses wearing teen.' _Wait a minute. Did he know the true meaning of this test?'_

He watched as Izuku arguing with Recovery Girl, who was checking for any injuries on the boy.

' _This test is design to see if we have what it means to be a hero.'_ Tenya watched mouth agape at Izuku who was on the ground holding back Recovery Girl who was trying to healed his arm.

' _Incredible!'_

 **\- One week later, Izuku's room-**

Izuku smiled at the letter in his hands. In the aftermath of the exam, Recovery Girl has gave him a chewing for trying to stopped her from doing her duty.

He sighed as he opened the letter. Its not his fault that he don't want to be kissed by an old woman.

"Young Midoriya! It is I, All Might, here to give you your results and some news!"

Izuku raised an eyebrow,

"I will be teaching at U.A. High starting this year!" He sat up straight with a startled expression on his face.

"Don't fret about me, when you don't know if you're in!" A long moment passed as he stared at the image of All Might, whose grin shifted slightly.

"And now that the dramatic pause has passed, I can safely say that you have been accepted! Between your hard work taking out the villains and saving one of your fellow examinees, it was an easy decision."

Izuku hear the sound of his door was opened, already knowing who it is.

"Congratulations, Midoriya Izuku.Yuuei High will be your hero academy!"

Feeling tears stinging his eyes, Izuku put his hands in his palm, crying to himself as his dream can finally be achieved.

"Izuku."His mother watched with worry in her eyes. Izuku turned his gazed at her and brought her into a hug.

"I've passed mom."Izuku muttered, making his mother gasp in surprised."I can finally be a hero."

Inko felt tears starting to form on her eyes as she felt her son shaking.' _Oh Hizashi. If you only see what our son had become,_

Inko grinned at her son who returned it with his own. ' _You would be proud of him. Cause I know I do.'_

\- **Later** -

Izuku ran to the beach as soon as he received a text message from his mentor. He got so many things to say afterall.

He skidded to a stop when he spotted the lanky figure waiting for him by a small pier.

"All Might!" He shouted at his mentor who choked up with a stutter. "W-what!"

Izuku suddenly heard people calling towards them. "What? All Might?!"

The hero lowered his voice to a hiss. "Repeat after me! I had the wrong person!"

"Ah" Izuku waved his hands at the couple standing on the pier not far off. "Sorry. My mistake."

They made sounds of disappointment and walked away. All Might sighed in relief as his cover was saved.

All Might held a hand up. "Congrats on passing."

"Thanks!" Izuku gave him a grin.

"For the record, I didn't tell the academy that you're my student. Afterall, I don't want them to think that I'm biased towards you."

Izuku nodded, smiling gratefully. "I appreciate that. But I was surprised to hear you decided to become a teacher at Yuuei! Your office is located at Roppongi, Minato Ward in Tokyo-"

"You're creeping me out, kiddo."All Might stopped him with a sweatdropped. "Anyways, I've told the academy a year ago about my predicament, but that was before I met you. I had plans for them to inform me if they ever found a worthy successor for One for All."

The boy nodded his head thoughtfully. It made sense that All Might would look for a successor from the best hero school in the world. He'd probably intended to pick one of the talents there before he'd met Izuku at all.

"I can used One for all without any problem at all, since my regeneration easily heal any injuries I'll get.

" Izuku told his mentor who nodded his head, already knowing that. "But I can get tired rather easily."

"There's no getting around that," All Might told him. "You just have to keep on training for your endurance and stamina."

"I guess so.."

"Well there was just no time to get you used to it, but everything worked out all might!" The hero floundered slightly. He reached down to pick up a couple of discarded cans.

Izuku looked at it with annoyance. He took almost a year to cleaned this beach and now people started littering again?

"With time and training, you'll be able to use it in more manageable quantities until you can wield it all without a problem."All Might said before shifting into his muscle form and crushed the cans in one hand.

"Like this." Izuku nodded his head.

"As for your past" All Might began, making him grimaced. "Principal Nedzu has cleaned your records."

"Wait what?"Izuku blinked. "Why?"

All Might grinned at his disciple."I've told them your story and my friend was kind enough to investigate."

"Wow."Izuku gaped at his mentor before bowing in gratitude. "Thank you so much. Sensei."

"No problem kiddo." All Might said before a gleamed appeared in his eyes. "What do you say about last minute training?" He asked grinning widely.

Izuku grinned at his mentor, eyes turning red with his Quirks."I'm already excited. sensei."

All Might grinned before they charged at each other.

 **\- Time Skip, Morning, Yuuei Academy-**

Izuku walked through the hallway of the school. He was amazed that the school was big.

"Is this it?"Izuku muttered looking at the large door of his class.

"Of all 36 students got into the hero course, only four of them are recommended." Izuku mused before feeling his mouth twitched upwards."They must be strong."

He went into his classroom and immediately sweatdropped at the sight of Katsuki putting his leg on his desk.

"Remove your feet from the desk this instant!" Tenya ordered Katsuki. "That's disrespectful towards our upperclassmen and the school!"

Katsuki sneered at the glasses wearing teen."Fuck you four-eyes! Did your middle school put a stick up your ass!"

"My name is Iida Tenya! I come from Soumei Private School." Tenya growled. Katsuki immediate leaped up from his chair.

"A stuck-up jerk from Soumei?!" Katsuki sneered at him."That give me more reason to blow you up."

Tenya recoiled in shocked before growling in anger."Are you truly want to be a hero?! There's no way to talk to your classmate!"

Izuku sighed, gaining their attention as Tenya hastily walked over to him.

"Midoriya-san! You easily discerning the true nature of the practical exam!" Tenya declared. "As expected of Haise Sasaki!"

Izuku felt his eye twitched before turning to greeted his childhood friend. "Hey Kacchan. Good Morning."

Katsuki grinned maliciously at him."Deku! Fight me later! I want to prove to them that I'm better than you!"

"I don't know about that." Izuku laughed."Yuuei students are banned from fighting at each other other than in training."

"Fuck those rules!" Katsuki growled.

Tenya turned to Katsuki and was about to argued with him before someone called out to the green haired teen.

"Midoriya-kun!"

Izuku turned around and immediately smiled at the girl who he'd saved."Hey Uraraka-san."He waved his hand in greeting.

"This is great! We're in the same class!" Ochako exclaimed happily. "By the way, that punched of yours are super strong! You blew it up in a single punched!"

"You thinked so?" Izuku asked, laughing slightly. Ochako nodded her head happily.

"What did she meant by that Deku?" Katsuki asked frowning. ' _Deku's punched are strong, but against something like Zero-Pointer, its impossible.'_

"Hehe. I've been doing some training lately. I never knew my punch that powerful." Izuku said with a sweatdropped.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes at Izuku, who avoided his gazed with a nervous looked on his face.

"If you're here to talked then you are free to leave."

Ochako and Izuku turned their head towards the door and noticed the really creepy face poking out of a big yellow sleeping bag. The man inside looked like he hadn't slept for a year and forgot how to shave cleanly.

The man's voice was low and tired sounding. "This is the Hero Course. Get your act together."

He pulled out a juice pouch and sucked it down in one go.

Izuku sweatdropped at his teacher.

The man crawled out of his sleeping bag and walked to stand in front of the rest of the class. "It took you lot eight seconds to quiet down. Time is limited. You kids aren't rational enough. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleasure meeting you."

Izuku stared at the man in disbelief. This man is a pro hero?! How did he become one with that appearance and lazy attitude!

Aizawa reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a bunch of blue and white track uniforms. "This is sudden, but put these on and go to the P.E grounds."

 **\- Teacher's room-**

Toshinori Yagi, or people known him as All Might, was sitting in his new office with a pile of paperworks on his desk.

"Hey Yagi-sempai." Yagi looked up at the door and saw a brunette waving at his door.

"Nemuri." Yagi greeted his junior.

Nemuri Kayama also known as the only 18 Hero "Midnight" , is a Pro Hero and faculty member at Yuuei High. She was the Chief Referee of the Yuuei Sports Festival for the first year students.

"When can I meet your student?" Nemuri asked with a grin on her face. Yagi sighed at his junior.

"Nemuri. You know that you're too old for him?" Yagi deadpanned, making her pouted.

"Hey. I'm only twenty-three years old." Nemuri said, looking annoyed. "Besides I only want to talk to him,"

Yagi narrowed his eyes at her before sighing. "You'll meet him later in my class."He said going through his paperwork.

"Oh? Does that mean you have a special plan for those kiddies?"Nemuri asked, interest piqued.

"Yes I do and I'll need your help on this one."Yagi stated before narrowing his eyes at the paper in his hands.

"If it means I can meet him then sure. You got yourself a deal."Nemuri nodded. Before perking up as her senior groaned.

"What is it?"

"My student got Aizawa as his sensei."Yagi said. He could already feel a headache coming.

Nemuri whistled. "Too bad for them." She said before turning around and walked away. "Well. I guess I'll meet you if they passes his test."

Yagi sighed. "He's in for a rough day,"

 **\- P.E ground-**

"A Quirk Assessment Test?"

Aizawa nodded. "Yes."

"What about the introduction ceremony or counselor meetings?" Ochako asked tilting her head.

"If you lot wanted to be a heroes, you won't have time for such things." Aizawa said, looking at them in bored expression. "Yuuei is successful because of the freedom given to students on the campus. Unfortunately for you kids, that includes the teacher."

"Interesting." Izuku muttered looking thoughtful.

"You all remember the exercises you had to done in middle school, right?" Aizawa asked them. "The physical tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still hasn't gotten around to standardizing those sort of things. It's illogical."

He pulled out a tablet his pocket and tapped on a measurement app that was linked up with the school system. "Let's just finished this."

"Katsuki. How far can you throw a ball in your middle school?"

"Sixty-seven meters." Katsuki shrugged.

"Give it another go with your Quirk." Aizawa told him, tossing a softball at the boy casually. "As long as you don't leave the circle, it doesn't matter what you do."

Katsuki walked to the circle in boredom."Oh don't hold back. I want to see what you lots can do." Aizawa stated, gaining a maniacally grinned on the brown-haired boy.

The teen stretched his body and got himself in position."You asked for it!"

"DIE!" A huge explosion erupted from his palm, propelling the softball faster than any of them could see.

"Die?" Izuku sweatdropped at his choice of words.

"You need to know your uppermost limit before you should thinked about training." Aizawa watched the gauge climb until the softball finally hit the ground again.

"That's how we start the basis of your hero training."

He showed them the final score and the class was shocked to see that Katsuki had scored over seven hundreds meter.

"This is crazy. I'm getting rather nervous."A boy with spiky red haires commented.

"This is fun! We could uses our Quirk for this training?!" A pink haired girl with a pair of yellow eyes exclaimed excitedly.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at them. "Fun huh?"

"If you're planning on playing around during these three years, then let's change things up."He said, suddenly making them feeling nervous.

"The student who ranks last in these eight tests will be judged as having zero potential and be expelled immediately."

"Wha-" Izuku trailed looking at his teacher in shocked.

"We teachers have the right on expelled any students that we want. That's how we do things in Yuuei Hero Course."Aizawa glared at them with a evil gleamed on his eyes.

"Wait sensei!" This is our first day, it's way too unreasonable!" A invincible girl exclaimed, judging the voice, Izuku assumed that it's a girl.

"This's the life of a hero kids." Aizawa replied, unfazed by the outburst. "Natural disasters, big accidents, rampaging villains. All these things can happen when we least expected it. Its the heroes job to reverse all that insanity and restore reason. If you're thinking that you could just have a good time out here every day, then let me burst that bubble you've got one right now. From here on out, for the next three years, Yuuei is going to throw more hardships at you than you could ever imagined." He gave the kids a cruel grinned. "As the school motto says, _"Plus Ultra"_."

"Overcome all those hardships and climbed all the way to the top, greenhorns. We're not going to babysit you if you fall down."

Izuku glared at the teacher, body tensed at the thought of leaving the school.

Aizawa grinned as he caught the glared."Now step up right into the plates and show me what you've got."

 **\- With All Might-**

All Might had gone to watched the 1A class at their Quirk Assessment. As expected, Aizawa was really giving them a rough time, though he could see his student overcome all those obstacles.

"Show him that you're being serious about becoming a hero young Izuku." All Might said, feeling a swell of pride at his student.

 **\- P.A ground-**

After doing exercise such fifty meter dash, grip strength, standing long jump, and continuous side jumps, they were finally back doing the softball throwing test.

Seeing the ranking on the scoreboard, Izuku felt a bit pity for the invisible girl. It wasn't her fault that her Quirk only makes her transparent.

At least she's not the last one.

Right now, Izuku watched in amusement as Ochako went and scored infinity on the ball throw with her Zero Gravity Quirk.

' _That's basically cheating. She doesn't even used any strength.'_ Izuku laughed as the class watched in disbelief.

"Amazing Uraraka-san!" You scored first in this ball throwing test!" Tenya compliement the gravity girl who went red in embarrassment.

Katsuki was glaring at the girl. Not that surprising since he hates losing.

It was finally his turn as he walked towards the circle.

"Wonder what his score will be?"Tenya muttered, making Ochako nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Since he have that monstrous strength, how far will he throw." Ochako thought aloud.

Katsuki switch his glared at his friend. Glaring at him with his eyes narrowed in suspicious.

Izuku took a deep breath. Focusing the All for one right to his finger as lightning sparks all over it.

Suddenly he froze as he felt his other quirk temporarily gone. He turned his head and saw Aizawa eyes glows eerie red in colour.

He smirked to himself, now knowing who the teacher is. He spun his body to throw the ball with all the strength he could muster.

"Smash!"

Aizawa eyes widened, watching as the ball went soaring onto the sky and disappeared.

He glanced at the tablet in his hand before surprise edge on his face.

Eight hundred and fifteen meters..

Aizawa looked at one of his student and grinned as he saw the boy smirking at him.

"How's that? Aizawa sensei?" Izuku asked, Aizawa could feel the amusement in his voice.

"Cheeky brat." Aizawa commented, grinning widely.

 **\- Later that day-**

The class passed almost instantly for Izuku. The rest of his classmates had complemented him for his impressive throw.

Right now, they was gathering at the starting point with Mr. Aizawa, going through all the records with a bored expression on his face.

"So," A blonde kid with black highlights similar to lightning bolts tapped the ground with his foot awkwardly. "What's the ranking?"

"What?" Aizawa glanced up at him.

"The lowest score gets expelled, right? Well who is it?"

"Oh, I lied about that."

"What!"

Izuku blinked as the rest of the classe looked shocked.

One of the girls raised an eyebrow at the shocked expressions on her classmate's faces. "Of course it was a lie. Even I could see that."

Aizawa ignored the ruckus and glanced at his pocket watch. "Well thats it for the day. You're all dismissed."

Izuku sighed and make his way over to the locker room. "Izuku, wait." He stopped and watched as Aizawa walked towards him looking amused.

"That's a good pranked there kid." Aizawa complimented. "Never expect for you to have more than one Quirks."

"Thank you sensei." Izuku bowed his head in gratitude.

"Though I read from your reports that, you're still having problem using your Quirk that I 'erased'. Izuku looked away with a sighed.

"I want you to train that Quirk kid. I don't want you to go rampaging and did something you'll regret." Aizawa ordered making him nod.

"I will sensei. Thank you for telling me that." Izuku said.

Aizawa watched as the last of his students walked away before turning around with a sighed. Though he suddenly stopped dead in his track.

Caused standing in front of him was All Might.

And he was not amused.

 **Annnd Done! Wew! My fingers hurts!**

 **Anyway! I thanked thee my minions! For reviewing my stories. It shocked me to the core that people liked my story.**

 **To tell the truth, I'm not confident on this story, seeing as I'm not that good at writing. So imagine my surprised to see people liked it.**

 **Well I guess this is it. And thanks a lot for favoring and following my story. Its makes me happy you know.**

 **Though I liked to see reviews but oh well. Beggers can't beg I guess.**

 **And don't mind on the minion jokes kay? Cause I'll call all of you my minions from now on. Hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Battle Training! And sexy sensei?

All Might frowned as he let out a tired sigh. "Aizawa. I'm going to be blunt with you. I don't liked that you're the teacher for 1-A Class."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at him."I didn't choose to be their teacher, All Might. If you're disagreed with it then talk to principal Nedzu."

"I will talk to him later." All Might said before looking at him seriously."If you expelled them without any reason then you'll going to wished that you'll never become a teacher."

Aizawa unfazed by the threat, merely looked amused at the number one hero. "It's about that boy isn't it?" He said stopping All Might as the hero was about to walked away. "That guilt of yours will be your downfall one day All Might."

All Might walked away without saying anything. Aizawa sighed and let out a yawn. "Time to sleep."He muttered walking away.

 **\- With Izuku** -

Izuku sighed as he walked home alone. He, Iida and Ochako had already split up and went separate way.

"What a tiring day." Izuku muttered to himself. His stomach suddenly growled making him sweatdropped.

Izuku pat his stomach with a groaned. "Hungry too. Uhh. Let's just go home." He sighed again.

"Huuuuuuu~"

"Huh?" Izuku scratched his head confused as he heard an animal whimpered.

"Huuuuuuuu~ "

"There it is again." Izuku glanced around, body tensing. "Is there a dangerous villain or something?" He muttered.

"Huuuuuu~"

"Wonder where is it?" Izuku muttered looking around. Suddenly he heard the bushes on his left rustled followed by a loud calling.

"Huuuuuuu!"

"There you are!" Izuku shouted jumping over the bush."Finally got you! Villai-"

"Wha-" His mouth gaped opened as a tiny white fur baby monkey was shaking in fear.

"An Albino monkey." Izuku muttered crouching down to its level."Come on lil guy. I won't hurt you." He called smiling slightly.

The baby monkey looked at him cautiously before baring its teeth in a intimidating manner. Though it coughed when it used too many breathe.

"Scary lil guy aren't you." Izuku commented amused. He grabbed the baby monkey, startling it into scratching him.

"There there. I won't hurt you." Izuku said smoothingly, ignoring the scratches as the wounds instantly heals. The baby monkey fought in his gripped before it calm itself down.

"He must be feeling cold." Izuku muttered scratching its head. The baby monkey leaned on his touched before its stomach growl.

"Hungry aren't you." Izuku laughed making the little monkey growled in annoyance.

Growl~

He blushed when his own stomach growl. His eyes twitched when he heard the monkey let out a monkey-like laughed.

"Furball." Izuku said annoyed before walking to home with the baby albino in his hands.

\- **The Next Day-**

Izuku had introduced the albino monkey to his mom and she instantly liked it. He had gave the monkey a small All Might bandana and tied it on its neck. He also named the little guy, Shiro, since he was bad at naming anything.

Right now, the class started differently from yesterday.

"Introduce yourselves to your classmates," Aizawa said from his sleeping beg. "State your name, your Quirk and something about your self. Remembers, all of you will be in the same class for the next three years, so its important for you to get to know each other."

"Sir!" Tenya raised his hand."What's the order of students?"

"I don't care," Aizawa deadpanned. "I'm going to sleep."

Seeing as their teacher won't helped them, Tenya decided to organized the class introductions.

First up was a girl judging by the floating girl uniform.

"Hi, I'm Toruu Hagakure! My Quirk is called Transparency as you can see, and I like plushies and other cute stuff!"

Next was a huge guy with a mask over his mouth. He had six arms. "I'm Mezo Shoji. My Quirk is Dupli-Arms. I can create replicas of my body parts on my tentacles, like my mouth, ears, and eyes. And I've never really had any worldly desires."

Izuku sweatdropped. "Short and simple."

"I'm Mashirao Ojiro," A short blond hair teen introduced. He had a long tail on his rear. "My Quirk is this tail and I've practiced martial arts."

The next one was the one that almost hit him on their examination test. "I am Yuga Aoyama," the blonde haired teen announced with a dramatically.

"My Quirk is the fabulous Naval Laser! I can shoot a laser from my bellybutton! But if I shoot it for more than a second, I get a tummy ache. Another stylish fact about me is that I speak French!"

Katsuki stood up, glaring Yuga annoyed. "What kind of an introduction is that fool!" He growled.

"The name's Katsuki Bakugo. My Quirk is Explosion. What I liked is none of your businesses and I fucking hate trashes like you."

Izuku sighed at his friend. Though he should never be surprised.

A girl with a pair of extended ear lobes stood up scowling at Katsuki, who ignored her.

"My name is Kyoka Jiro. My Quirk is called Earphone Jack. I can insert them into objects and send the sound of my heartbeat through them. I can also hear pretty well, even through really thick walls. Oh, they stretch, too." She pulled them and swing it in circles.

"And I also played different instruments."

Next up was the blonde guy with black, lightning-shaped highlights in his hair. "Name's Denki Kaminari, my Quirk is Electrification! I can let loose a bunch of electricity from my body and shock people by touching them!" He said confidently before looking sheepish. "Though I kinda short-circuit if I used my Quirk. I like reading manga and comics!"

A pink-skinned girl stood up and grinned mischievously. She had a pair of small, yellow horns on top her head. Her eyes with her sclera was black in colour while her gold irises pop out.

"My name is Mina Ashido and my Quirk is Acid! It lets me secrete corrosive acid from my skin, which is why I got this hot purple-pink tone to me! I can control its solubility and viscosity, but I like using it to surf on whatever I want! If I use it for too long, I start losing my own resistance to it. I like to break dance and I hate bullies!" Here she glanced at Katsuki.

Katsuki scowled at her and flip her off. "Fuck you bitch!"

It was his turn next. Izuku stood up with a sighed. "My name is Midoriya Izuku, and I have two Quirk, one of them are called Ghoul. Unfortunately, I can't tell you about the others."

"You gonna tell us something about yourself?" Kyoka prompted, lazily swinging one of her jacks around her finger.

Izuku shrugged. "I enjoyed reading books."

"You got to tell us more man!" Denki sweatdropped at the short answer.

"Yeah! You're Haise Sasaki right?!" Mina exclaimed excited. Katsuki shot her an annoyed looked.

"Shut it bitch! Let him finished!" Katsuki growled, glaring at Mina who returned the looked.

"I disliked talking about my past. That's all." Izuku went to his sit, ignoring the glanced sent by his classmates.

The next guy was a teen with rounded elbows. "Um, I'm Hanta Sero. My Quirk is Tape! I can shoot this material that's kind of like tape from my elbows. It's a lot stronger than regular tape, though. It can support my body weight pretty easily. If I use it too much, my skin dries out and I liked playing video games." He shot Izuku a nervous glanced.

Izuku ignored him and opened a book to read.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima!" A spiky red hair boy declared. "My Quirk is called Hardening! My skin just hardens, but I can punch through solid concrete! I'm a huge fan of the hero Crimson Riot!" He flexed one of his arms making the skin harden.

"I guess I'm next," the next person was a girl with long teal hair tied in a huge bow. She had large eyes, hands, and a rather wide mouth.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui. My Quirk is called Frog-Form. I can do a lot of frog-like things. I can jump really far, climb walls, swim fast, my tongue can extend for several meters, and I can secrete a mild toxin. Maybe because of my Quirk, I'm pretty sensitive to cold. If I cool off too much, I get sleepy. Something about me is that I always say what's on my mind."

Then a really short guy with purple, sphere-shaped hair stood up. "I'm Minoru Mineta. My Quirk is called Pop-Off! I can pluck the spheres off my head and make them stick to things. They don't stick to me, though. Depending on how I'm feeling, they can stick to something for an entire day. If I take too many off, my head starts to bleed a little."

A lecherous grin suddenly made its way across his face. "I love girls! Girl heroes especially! Some of the costumes are super sexy!"

Most of the students looked uncomfortable with the girls glared at him. Izuku lowered his book and glared at pervert, making Mineta hurried to his sit.

Up next was a crow headed teen with a yellow beak. "I'm Fumikage Tokoyami. My Quirk is Dark Shadow. There's a shadow-like monster living in my body that I can materialize from wherever I want like an extension. I don't have much to say about myself. That's kind of pointless, I think."

The next student was tough looking teen. He had a thick, square jaw with a muscular build. Izuku raised an eyebrow when the teen hurriedly wrote on a little whiteboard he'd brought up to the front with him. Some of the students at the back lean forward to read it.

Koji Koda. My Quirk is Animal Voice. I can talk to animals and influence them to do what I ask. I like animals.

Mina threw a big thumbs-up in the nervous boy's direction. "Don't sweat it, Koji! That's really cool!"

He smiled a little at that and hurried back to his desk.

Izuku looked thoughtful. 'Maybe he could give me an advised regarding Shiro.'

"Hello, fellow students!" Tenya made his way to the front and waved his hands."I am Tenya Iida! My Quirk is Engine! My legs have powerful engines in them, allowing me to shift up several gears to increase my speed! They're very similar to real engines! My older brother is the Turbo Hero, Ingenium! He is my inspiration to be a hero!"

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise. He never expected him to be related to a hero like Ingenium. The hero in question was a popular, rising star who did things by the book and had already amassed a large office with many sidekicks despite being so young.

Finally, they were finally on the last four students.

An attractive girl with long, black hair tied in a ponytail, smiled at the class. "Hello, My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. My Quirk is called Creation. I can produce objects from any exposed part of my body. I can create virtually anything, except for living things. All I need is to understand the object's atomic configuration and a little time. I enjoy reading and drinking tea in my spare time." Momo glanced at Izuku who had already read his book.

The next student was a teenage boy with white and red hair divided evenly down the middle. On the left side of his face, covering his eye, was a serious looking burn scar. In addition, his eyes were heterochromatic- the left was icy blue and the right was stormy gray. He spoke quietly. "I'm Shoto Todoroki. My Quirk is Half-Cold-Half-Hot. I can generate ice from my right side and fire from my left, but I won't use my left side in battle. I like snow cones."

A guy stood up. He had a short, spiky brown hair and rather full lips. "My name is Rikido Sato. My Quirk is called Sugar Rush! If I ingest ten grams of sugar, my strength gets multiplied five-fold for three minutes! For every ten grams of sugar after that, my strength doesn't rise, but the time I stay strong extends an extra three minutes. But if I try to use it for too long, my body gets really tired and shuts down for a bit. Something interesting about me is that I like to bake desserts! Especially cake!"

The last student actually made Izuku smiled a little. "Hi, I'm Ochako Uraraka! My Quirk is Zero Gravity! If I touch an object, it loses its gravitational pull and starts to float! For now, I can make objects up to three tons weightless! If I use it for a while, I start to get sick. And about myself, I'd say it's that the little pads on my fingertips that I use for my Quirk are like a cat's paws!"

Izuku smiled at the cheerful introduction. Tenya walked over to Mr. Aizawa as the introduction was finished.

"Sir! We've completed all the introductions!"

"Review your curriculums and don't be late to your next class." Aizawa said without opening his eyes.

"Yes, sir!" Tenya replied seriously. Izuku sighed at his classmates.

\- **Later** -

Izuku was excited for their next class. It was one of the class that he had been pretty much waiting for.

Hero Basic Training.

He didn't have any problems regarding other classes, but he was more of a action guy rather than academic.

Suddenly Izuku snapped his head towards the door as his sharp keen of hearing heard it flung opened.

"I HAVE COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Izuku grinned at his mentor's boisterous entrance. The class all chattered excitedly, as All Might walked to the front of the room.

He turned to them with his grin widened. "Time for Basic Hero Training kids! This class will put you through every possible scenario and making each and every one of you into a great hero! Today topic is,"

"BATTLE TRAINING!"

The chattering grew more excited as All Might pressed a button. Four lockers opened on the wall, each containing five numbered of boxes.

"Battle training requires your costumes! They were created in accordance with the United Nations Quirk Registry Guidelines and the Costume Request Forms you filled before the Entrance Exam!"

Everyone stood up straight as All Might flashed them a grinned once again."Get changed and come to Ground Beta."

\- Line-

All Might was waiting for them wearing his signature grinned. The young heroes-in-training slowly arriving one by one.

"They say the clothes make the hero, ladies and gentlemen! Remember this! From now on, you're all heroes!" All Might advised to some of the heroes in training that arrived early.

It wasn't long for them to gather up. They're all excited for this training since it means that they can use their Quirks.

Izuku was the last student to arrived. He wore a monochrome clothing with a form-fitting black bodysuit. He also wears a mask resembles a leather gimp with an eye patch. It bears a lipless mouth with large, gnashing teeth, much like a restrained asylum monster. There was also bolts sticking out of his neck.

His appearance triggered silenced in the ground beta. All his classmates was watching him mouth agaped at his scary appearance.

"Wow. Midoriya-kun. Your costume looks super scary!" Ochako said eyes widened.

"Thank you. Uraraka-san. You're costumes really fits on you." Izuku compliment. His voices muffled by his mask.

Ochako's costume was a black and white skintight bodysuit. She had large, knee high white shoes and a clear visor covering her face not unlike an astronaut's.

"You thinked so?" Ochako asked nervously. " "I wasn't clear enough when I turned in my costume design. They gave me a skintight bodysuit and it's kind of embarrassing actually."

Izuku shook his head at her. "Nonsense. You're looked like a true hero."

"Thank you." Ochako smiled shyly.

All Might grinned at his disciple. Though he could not helped but curious on his choice of clothing. "Wonder where he gets that design for his costume." He mused looking thoughtful.

He shook his head and walked forward. "Since all of you have arrived, let get this started."

"Sir! I have a question," Tenya interrupt, making the boys grumbled. "It appears that this is the same location used for the Entrance Exam. Will we be performing cityscape maneuvers again?"

All Might grinned again. "To answer your question, young Iida. This will be indoor battle training!"

The students stood shocked with Tenya stood out the most.

"While the mosts villain battles took place outdoors, sometimes, the worst ones are more often fought indoors. Between confinement, house arrests, and black market deals, you will find that in our hero-filled society that, the cleverest villains lurk out of sight."

"How do we determine the victor of this battle?" Momo asked raising her hands.

"Can I beat them senseless?!" Katsuki grinned maniacally.

"Are we going to be expelled if we fail?" Ochako looked nervous.

"How should we choose teams?!" Tenya questioned.

"Isn't this cape fantastic?" Yuga asked.

Izuku sweatdropped at all the questioned thrown at his mentor. All Might, who was still new in this, looked very nervous.

"You kiddies are very loud." A sultry voice commented. The class looked around confused while Mineta eyes widened.

Izuku raised an eyebrow as a female hero walked into the field. She was dressed in leather and latex.

"Midnight!" Mineta nose let out a steam with his eyes widened in shocked.

All the boys blushed bright red at the sexy female hero, even Katsuki and Shoto.

Izuku was thankful that he was wearing a mask or else they could see he was gaping.

He quickly clamped it shut as Midnight pulled out a small sheet of paper which Izuku took a moment to realized that it was a name list.

"Listen up, the scenario for this training is that a pair of heroes must work together to obtained the nuclear bomb in the building! They must infiltrate the building and stop the villain plans as fast as possible. If the heroes capture the villains or the weapon, they win! If the villain keep the heroes away from the weapon until time is up or they capture the heroes, they win!"

"Any question?" She asked raising her eyebrow. Her eyes glanced at her senior's disciple and felt a grin appeared on her face.

"Why are you here miss Midnight?" Momo asked curiously. Midnight turned her attention at the teen.

"All Might wanted my helped on this class since he have a special plan for this training." Midnight explained.

"Special plan? This must be hard." Denki commented looking nervous.

"Are you kidding me? I'm getting excited for this." Eijirou grinned widely, punching his fist together.

Mina bounce over to them smiling wide. "All of us are excited for this, I mean looked at Bakugou." Denki and Kirishima both turned towards Katsuki and immediately sweatdropped.

Katsuki was looking at the heroes with a psychopatic grinned on his face. His hands sparks with his explosives.

"Anymore questioned? No? Good." Midnight asked glancing around at the students. "For your teams, they'll be chosen by lottery!"

Tenya seemed shocked. "Lottery?!"

"Pro Heroes often have to create makeshift teams with other heroes that they aren't familiar with. Its just so you can prepare for any unexpected situations." All Might said.

"I see!" Tenya exclaimed bowing his head. "I apologize for questioning you!"

All Might nodded. "Anyways, here we go! These are the teams!"

He pulled out two slips of paper at a time and announced the teams one after another.

"Team A: Izuku and Mineta!"

"Team B: Tenya and Ochako!"

"C-Team: Momo and Mashirou!"

"D-Team: Denki and Mezo!"

"E-Team: Mina and Yuga!"

"F-Team: Koji and Rikido!"

"G-Team: Kyoka and Katsuki!"

"H-Team: Tsuyu and Fumikage!"

"I-Team: Toru and Hanta!"

"J-Team: Eijirou and Shoto!"

"Why am I not team up with a girl?!" Mineta exclaimed crying.

Izuku glanced at him over his shoulder. "Is there a problem being in a team with me?"

"No! Nothing wrong!" Mineta shouted backing away.

Izuku glanced at him for few more seconds beforw turning his attention to their teacher.

"Sensei. You didn't say who we'll be fighting against."

Momo perked up at the question. She was also curious since it didn't get mentioned.

Midnight looked at Izuku amused."I though you guys figured it out already."

"Huh?" Denki uttered looking lost. Mina was the same.

"Kids. Your mission was to obtain the bomb from the villain Midnight." All Might said grinning. "Stealth is very important on this one since its almost imposible to fight her face to face."

The class frozen in shocked as they glanced at the 18 hero.

"Hope you all ready kiddies. I won't hold back." Midnight hissed seductively,making them blushed bright red.

All Might coughed into his hands, looking very awkwardly. "Anyway. Lets start the training, shall we?"

\- **Team A-**

Mineta nervously glanced at his teammate, looking at mask-student with his eyes widened.

"Minoru-san" Izuku muffled voiced made him freeze. "What's your Quirk?"

"Umm, I can make a sticky ball that instantly stuck on anything that touches them." Mineta said nervously.

Izuku hummed in thought as he glanced around the building.

"You got a plan?" Mineta asked.

"I thinked so." Izuku said distractedly. He looked around them before sighing to himself. "Right. Here's what we're going to do."

\- Monitor room-

As Izuku explained his plan to his teammates, the rest of 1A was watching them through the monitor in a small room with All Might.

"Wonder how Mineta will do with Izuku, I mean he's scared shitless for that guy." Eijirou said laughing slightly.

"I don't blame him." Hanta said sighing. "He's really scary with that mask."

"Wondered where he got that idea with that mask though. It's looked really cool." Denki asked curiously.

"I suspected that their teamwork will have slight problem." Momo commented looking at the screen.

Izuku was walking up the stairs in a even paced while Mineta goes the other way around.

"Minoru-san will have troubles on trusting him."

"Oh. Its going to start!" Toruu exclaimed.

 **\- With Izuku-**

"My. If its isn't Izuku-kun. I heard a lot about you from your sensei." Midnight stated. Her voiced was seductive as she spoke.

Izukub tried to ignored her as he glanced at the door on her left.

"Going againts me alone? How very brave of you." Izuku glanced at the bomb she was sitting on before turning to the pro hero.

"Your Quirk will be useless againts me." Izuku commented stoically. "That smell won't get passed my mask."

"My how arrogant." Midnight laughed amused. "Strong and confident type aren't you? Well that's almost makes me wet."

"Wh-what.. "Izuku stumbled on his feet, blushing behind his mask as the sexy pro hero flirted with him.

"The thing is Izuku-kun," Midnight grinned and snapped her whiped towards him. "I also used my whip to fight."

Izuku leaped back as the whip snapped at his direction. He sprint across the room and swing his fist at her.

Midnight grinned and titlled her head, making the fist passed her head harmlessly before she swing her whip at him again.

Izuku gasped as the whip tied to his neck before he was flung towards the sexy hero as Midnight pulled her whipped.

"Now then, let's see this face shall we?" Midnight grinned as she grabbed his mask.

"Before that," Izuku gasped out, stopping her movement.

"What is it?" Midnight tilled her head.

"You may want to looked behind you." Izuku said, making her turned around confused.

"Time for my special move!" Mineta declared appearing behind the door. He runs towards the 18 hero, two sticky balls in each hand."Two birds with one stone, Grape Rush!"

"Oh my!" Midnight gasped out, looking startled. "Not." She suddenly grinned to herself.

Izuku eyes widened seeing the grinned. "Mineta don't!" He tried to shouted but was too late.

Midnight body suddenly covered in pink clouds, making Mineta dropped down and felt asleep.

"ONE HERO CAPTURED!" All Might voice declared.

Midnight grinned and turned to him, smiling seductively as she went to opened the mask.

"Sorry boya. You're still years away to win against me." Midnight winked as pink clouds went to Izuku's face.

Izuku felt his eyes closed before he dropped onto the ground asleep. Midnight smirked as All Might announce her as the winner.

"Still, that was fun." Midnight said aloud. She looked down at the sleeping green haired teen and grinned to herself.

"What an interesting boy." She said grinning.

 **Yeah, Izuku lost. Well that was expected since Midnight have more experience on fighting melee type Quirk.**

 **Of all heroes that have appeared on that manga, the females one was considered OP for me, I mean look at Toga!**

 **Well that goes my rant. I still haven't decided if I want to add more on the pairing, but I'll thinked about it later.**

 **And thank thee yet again for reviewing. Sorry if it seems rushed. My friend got into an accident last night, so I'm worried for her.**

 **So yeah. See you guys. And review? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: School's under attacked! Wait its just the media!

Class 1A all looked at the screen in disbelief.

"No way. Midoriya lost?" Eijirou said in disbelief. Denki shuddered as he glanced at the screen.

"I'm more worried about our test."

All Might sighed as he glanced at his sleeping disciple. "What can you guys tell me about their test?" He asked glancing to the students.

"Midoriya-san made a poor judgement on his plan. He trusted Minoru-san to do the attacked rather than himself." Momo said raising her hand.

"Deku's stupid for not attacking when he was given a chances to do it." Katsuki scowled, crossing his arms.

All Might raised an eyebrow at the boy."Oh? Why is that Bakugou my boy?"

"He could attacked when he's tied but choosed not to do it."

Ojiro raised a hand."Mineta-san also a problem here. He's not trusting Izuku-san enough."

"And Midoriya didn't even used his Quirks, that's his mistake." Jiro added.

All Might knew the true reason his student didn't used his other Quirk. Nonetheless he nodded his head.

"Well done all of you." He complimented.

Katsuki scowled as he watched Midnight brought the two sleeping students to the monitor room.

"Idiot deku still scared of his Quirk." Katsuki mumbled. Shoto and Tokoyami looked at him curious.

"Sheesh. I've expected more of the hero course students." Midnight said pouting. All Might sighed. "You got more experience Midnight. They're still students afterall."

Midnight waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway sent the next." She said walking out of the room.

All Might sighed. "Next up, Team B."

\- **Team B-**

Iida and Ochako walked beside each other. Ochako was looking at her teammate in worried.

"Iida-kun. What's the plan?" Ochako asked worried. "Even Izuku-kun lost."

Iida's face turned grim. "I have a plan but this will overused your Quirk."

Ochako grimaced but nod her head."If we could better than sure. Lets do it."

Iida sighed in relief. "Anyway, Uraraka-san. Here's the plan."

\- **With Midnight-**

Midnight was looking at her nails in boredom."Man. They're so slow."She sighed.

She snapped her head when she heard a footsteps."Well, this is surprising. Your uniform looks exactly like Ingenium." She stated amused.

"Ingenium is my brother. This uniform is given to me by him." Iida explained.

Midnight nodded her head before looking curious. "I see, then are you going to do the same as Izuku-kun's team?"

"No." Iida shook his head, raising an eyebrow from the sexy clad hero."We'll be attacking head on."

"Huh?"

"Comet home room!" Suddenly hundreds of rubbles flew towards her in alarming speed.

"Power whip!" Midnight swing her whip at the rubbles, making a loud cracked sounds as the rubbles was destroyed.

"You'll have to do better than that gaki." Midnight said amused.

"Agreed." Iida said appearing behind her. His hands almost touching the boom. "That was merely a distraction. We won't make the same mistake as Midoriya-san."

"Impressive. But you underestimate me boy." Midnight laughed. Suddenly pink clouds scattered all over the room.

"Nemuri no mai." The sexy clad hero spun and kicked Iida on the head, cracking the helm.

"Shit." Iida cursed, covering his mouth.

"Iida-kun!" Ochako exclaimed worried.

"You should be worried for yourself missy." Midnight voiced appeared behind her.

"Whaa?" Ochako mouth gaped opened.

Midnight grinned when Ochako suddenly float to avoid being captured

"Wew." Ochako said in relief.

"Ahh!" Iida shouting voice startled her, gaining her attention as she looked down at him.

"Iida-kun!" Ochako said alarmed. Iida was slammed into the walls behind him, dropping onto the ground unconscious.

Midnight dropped her leg and grinned up at the brown haired girl. "Power whip!"

Her whip flew over and tied on her legs.

"What?!" Ochako panicked as she brought down onto the ground.

"Sleep girly." Midnight cooed as pink clouds flew over the girl's face. She crackled when the zero-gravity girl also asleep.

"VILLAIN WIN!"

\- **Monitor room-**

"They also fail." Toruu muttered worried.

"Though it was better than the first team." Shoto stated. Mina frowned at her classmate.

"That's just cruel Shoto."She admonished. Shoto shrugged his shoulders.

Mineta looked at Izuku in shame."Sorry Midoriya. I should have trusted you more."

"It's fine." Izuku shook his head."I've made a poor plan."

All Might clapped his hands gaining their attention. "Now. Who could tell me what went wrong?" He asked his class.

Momo raised an arm."They lost their cool."

All Might nod his head."Anything else?"

Izuku sighed and raised his hand."They got overconfident just like us."

"True." All Might said sweatdropping. He coughed into his hand awkwardly. "Well on to the next team."

\- **Later** -

All the other team pretty much fail the test. Midnight was too experience for them to handled.

Though, Momo and Ojirou almost succeeded on their test. Momo had made two gas mask to countered Midnight's Quirk while Ojirou with his experience on martial arts went to combat the pro hero. Momo assisted her teammates by firing a stun gun at Midnight.

But Midnight proved to be strong even for them. The pro hero quickly defeated Momo who was the weakest of two before tying Ojirou with his own tail.

Katsuki on the other hand made Izuku sweatdropped. His friend went on rampaging at the hero while Jirou went to attacked with sound based attacked.

Midnight also prove to be quite agile as she dodged all of their attacked before she quickly defeated Katsuki with the combination of her Quirk and whip.

Jirou surrendered when she saw her powerhouse teammate was defeated.

Right now it was the final team to tried the test. Eijirou looks excited and a bit worrried while Shoto looks emotionlessly.

"So," Eijirou trailed looking at his teammate. "The plan?"

"We attacked her head on." Shoto answered without looking at him.

Eijirou sweatdropped at his teammate. "Dude, Team B tried that and fail. Are you sure about this?"

Shoto ignored him and walked up the stairs. Eijirou sighed and followed behind him.

\- **With Midnight-**

"Well well well, if it's isn't Endeavor's son himself." Midnight said amused. "Here to fight head on? How brave." She cooed at the teen who still silent.

"My. How rude. Didn't even answered me." She pouted at the teen before looking at the red haired.

"Well. Your uniform looks almost the same as Crimson Riot." Midnight raised an eyebrow at the costume. "Are you a relative to him too?"

"Ah no. I just a big fan. That's all." Eijirou said laughing. Shoto shouting made him startled.

"Move Kirishima!"

"Whaa?" Eijirou trailed off when he saw the pink clouds steadily floated over him.

"Shit." Shoto cursed, sprinting over to his teammate. "Move it!"

Eijirou quickly leaped back as a thin layer of ice flew towards the sexy clad hero.

Midnight eyes widened when she saw her sleeping aroma was frozen. "Shit." She cursed dodging the ice beam.

"Impressive power you got there kiddo."She said as Eijirou tried to hit her with his harden fist.

She quickly wrapped her whip on the boys neck and put him to sleep before he could do anything.

"Thats one."

"ONE HERO CAPTURED!"

"Well boya. What are you going to do now?" Midnight asked grinning.

"Nothing will changed." Shoto answered uncaring for his teammate well being."I'm not like the others in my class. I will passed this test and get the bomb."

"Wow so arrogant for a kid." Midnight laughed before her grinned turned sadistic. "That's just made it intersting."

Shoto eyes widened when Midnight appeared in front of him, covered in pink clouds.

"Nemuri no mai." Midnight stated grinning widely.

Shoto dunked as a kick passed over his head. Ice quickly covered his left arm before thrusting it to the pro hero. Midnight grinned and jumped over the fist.

Shoto eyes widened again when a whipped slammed into his fist, dropping the teen onto the ground.

Midnight quickly slammed her foot on his chest, earning a grunt of pain.

"Don't get arrogant boy." Midnight cooed licking her lips. "I'm afraid I'll break each and every bones if yours if I lost control."

Shoto felt his eyes closed and dropped unconscious. Midnight grinned sadistically as All Might announce her as the victor.

"TEAM HERO LOST!"

- **Monitor Room-**

"Anyone can tell me what went wrong?" All Might asked grinning.

"Eijirou got distracted, that makes Midnight sensei easy to put him down." Momo said.

"Todoroki got arrogant and quickly defeated. He should have been more cautious when he saw Kirishima-san eliminated." Izuku stated coldly.

The rest of the class looked at him nervously. Katsuki scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Serve that half and half prick." Katsuki growled.

"Now now. Don't be like that." All Might admonished them. He looked at his disciple in worried.

Izuku was glaring at Shoto as Midnight caried them over to the room.

"Well that's conclude the class. I want you to write an essay about this test and wrote about you're mistake."

The rest of the students sans Izuku groaned aloud.

"Yes sensei." The boys with Mina grumbled.

\- **After class-**

Midnight was walking over to Izuku as the rest of students had walked back to the locker room.

"Izuku-kun. If you have some time, come find me and I'll helped you to control that anger of yours." Midnight said grinning.

"How did yo-?" Izuku looked at her in shocked. Midnight grinned and put her hands on her waist.

"All Might had asked me to helped you. Afterall, I have almost the same problem as yours." Midnight laughed at his disbelief looked on his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm a bit masochist kiddo. That makes me hard to control my urge sometimes."

"Thats kinda hot." Izuku said bluntly.

Midnight grinned widely."I'm glad you think so kiddo."She cooed, making him blushed behind his mask.

"Well just come find me after class if you're interested. For now, you better go back kid or you'll late for your next class." Midnight walked off swaying her hips.

Izuku stared at her back before shaking his head. He turned around and met with a disbelieved Katsuki.

"Seriously?!" Katsuki asked mouth gaping.

Izuku shrugged his shoulder and walked off. "She's hot."

Katsuki stared at his friend in shocked before shaking his head. "You damn milf hunter." He muttered following behind.

\- **Locker room-**

Izuku raised an eyebrow when he saw Mineta was breathing heavily as he stared at a hole on the wall.

"The fuck is that Half pint doing?" Katsuki sneered, making them all sighed.

"He found a hole on that wall and he want to peeped on the girl as they get changed." Eijirou said awkwardly. Izuku frowned at the short teen while Katsuki growled in anger.

"That irresponsible of you Minoru-san."Izuku said sighing. He walked passed a glancing Shoto and went to changed his clothes.

"Midoriya! Don't you want to see the beauty of a female body!" Mineta shouted indignantly. "Momo's boobs, Ochako's ass and even Mina's curvy body! " He said with so much passion in his voice actually made Izuku sweatdropped.

"I may fail the training but I got the grand price!" Mineta perversely giggled before peeking on the hole.

Suddenly he let out a blood curling scream as a jack stabbed on his eyes.

The boys sighed together as one. Katsuki was looking murderously.

"You fucking half pint! A man don't do that kind of shit!" Katsuki bellowed.

Iida ran into the room when he heard the screams. He took a glanced at the hole and immediately looked indignantly.

"Minoru-san! That's not the way for a Yuuei student to act! We should respect the girls privacy!" He shouted angrily.

Mineta flipped him off, still yelling in pain. "Fuck you! You alien shit prude!"

Izuku sighed as Sero and Eijirou hold back Katsuki from killing Mineta. Iida was trying to hold his anger.

"Minoru. You should respect the girls privacy." Izuku said, gaining their attention.

"When did you fucking care?! You fucking milf hunter!" Katsuki exclaimed angrily.

The boys looked at Izuku in shocked while Mineta looked at him in envy.

"Its Midnight isn't it?! You damn pretty boy!" Mineta shouted angrily.

Izuku felt his eyes twitched and turned to glared at them. "I liked girls too you damn trash."

"Yeah right! You like middle age woman!" Mineta angrily exclaimed.

"Midnight is at her twenties!"

"You even knew her age?" Denki asked shocked. "Damn Izuku. You worked fast."

"Damn trash." Izuku growled before turning to glared at them. "I like girls at my age too bitch!"

"Oh yeah? Like who?! Gimme a fucking name! Pretty boy!" Mineta yelled.

"I liked Momo! She lookes pretty! Happy!" Izuku shouted before walking away grumbling.

Eijirou whistled at his back. "I guess I don't blame him. Momo is pretty."

"At least he got someone he liked. Unlike you two." Denki teased looking at Katsuki and Shoto.

Katsuki felt his eyes twitched before glaring at the blond haired teen.

Denki caught the glared and smugly smiled at him."Name one and I believe you."

"Why should I?!" Katsuki growled. He already in his school uniform.

"Or we called you gay just like Todoriki." Eijirou snickered making Shoto glared at him.

Katsuki looked at them murderously before walking away muttering.

Iida looked shocked while the boys looked curious.

"Who did he said he liked, Iida?" Denki asked curiously. The others also looked curious.

"I-its Jiro." Iida shuttered making them all shocked.

"What!"

\- **Girls locker room-**

Unknown to the boys. The girls have heard their conversation thanks to Jiro telling them.

Momo and Jiro was blushing while Ochako looked at them with a small smiled.

"Congrats you two! You got an admirer!" Toruu exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah. Two hot boys got their attention on two of you. I'm rather jealous." Mina smirked.

"It wasn't like that!" Momo exclaimed blushing. "Izuku-san only means good. Nothing more!"

"So first name basis now is it?" Mina teased making the pretty brunette blushed even more.

"I'm surprised that Bakugou even liked someone. Kero." Tsuyu commented.

Ochako waved a finger at her friend. "Now now, Tsuyu-Chan, Mina-chan. That's enough teasing them." She chided gently.

"I'm just saying." Tsuyu shrugged her shoulders. "Its not that surprising that one of the hot boys liked the hottest girl I know."

"Tsuyu-chan!" Momo exclaimed.

"Hehe. At Least Todoriki still available since Midoriya and Bakugou owned by Momo and Jiro." Mina laughed loudly.

Jiro stood blushing as Momo argued with them. 'He's interested in me." She muttered with a small smiled.

"Oh! Jiro's smiling!" Toruu exclaimed as she caught the smiled.

Jiro groaned as the girls switched their attention at her. "I hate you guys."

"You're just saying that." Ochako laughed. "You know you loved us."

"Wonder how the two boys looked like if they're sweating." Mina thought aloud.

"Mina!" Momo and Jiro shouted blushing.

The girls laughed at their plight. Though they were happy for them.

\- **The next day-**

It was the last day of the week since Izuku's first days at school had begun. All Might had text him yesterday after school. He was worried that he'll lose control to his anger, but Izuku has assured his mentor that he'll be fine and will take Midnight offer to teach him self control.

He was surprised when he saw lots of press appeared on the gate of school, one of the press tried to interview but Izuku easily stopped her with a glared.

The day began liked normal with Aizawa entering their classroom though today, he was without his trademark yellow sleeping bag.

The class exchanged confused looks and curious comments as their homeroom teacher walked to his post at the front.

"The principle has gotten on my case about something I've forgotten about. As such, we need to select the class president."

Immediately students began to shout out why they should be class president. Izuku watched as Aizawa is starting to lose his patients.

Iida immediately raised his hand to silenced the class. "We should cast a vote on who be the class president! Shouting won't let us go anywhere!"

"Sounds nice, Iida," Tsuyu said glancing at him. "However, its hard to trust others since we just knew each other for almost a week."

"Yeah, and everyone'll just vote for themselves," Eijirou added.

"Whomever gets the most votes will be the best suited individual," Tenya said, nearly exasperated. "And we must not be selfish regarding this!"

He turned to Aizawa. "Will you allow this, sensei?"

Aizawa shrugged. "Just make it quick."

They all wrote down names and Izuku handed his to Iida, who was act as a leader for once.

The class was quiet as Iida wrote the names and marked the numbers. Soon enough, the cast was done and Izuku looked on surprised.

His name got many votes with Momo come in second.

"Why did he got so many votes?!" Katsuki demanded, slamming his hands on his desk.

"Probably its because how strong he is." Eijirou said. "He had the leader like aura in him too."

"Aura?" The rest of the class sweatdropped at his answered. Katsuki growled and went back sitting.

Izuku sighed and made his way to the front of the class. Momo stood next to him blushing brightly.

"Well, your president is Midoriya and vice president is Yaoyorozu," Aizawa said. "If either of you want to say something, go ahead. Just know it'll cut into your class time."

"There's no need for a speech," Izuku said sighing. "I'm not even sure I'm cut out for this."

The rest quickly assured him that he'll do just fine. Momo was nodding her head in agreement with her classmates.

"You'll do fine. Izuku-san." Momo assured him. Izuku shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

The morning went by with little of note, beyond Present Mic's standard eccentric nature during English.

\- **Yuuei Cafeteria-**

Like the usual days, they had lunch at the cafeteria with others students.

Izuku ate his lunch quietly while glancing at other students. He was sitting with Iida, Tsuyu, Ochako and Eijirou.

Ochako noticed his glanced quickly asked with a worried looked. "What's wrong Izuku-kun?"

Eijirou and Iida perked up hearing the question. They glanced at him questionably.

"You okay man?" Eijirou asked worried. Iida looked on frowning.

"I'm fine." Izuku shake his head. "I'm just not used to the crowd." He said. They made an understanding sound as Ochako smiled at him.

"I still wondering who vote for me thought." Izuku added curiosity filled his voice. " I don't think I'll do good in it."

"You'll do fine. Izuku. I choose you because we believed you." Tsuyu said.

Izuku snapped his head towards her. "You vote for me?" He asked disbelief. "Why would you do that?"

"I merely followed my own judgement on the matter,"Tsuyu replied. "I can't choose between you or Momo-chan so I flipped a coin."

"I see." Izuku muttered sweatdropping.

Suddenly, the room was filled the the ringing of an alarm, causing the five of them to jump. An announcement rang over the speakers caused all the students panicked.

Iida's head jerked towards one of the nearby upperclassmen. "What's security level three?"

"It means someone's infiltrated the school grounds! This hasn't happened in three years! We gotta hurry out of here!"

The whole lunchroom immediately become chaos as students scrambled to get out. Izuku knew that if this doesn't stopped, some of the students may be injured.

Making the decision he don't liked, his kagune appeared from his back. He jumped towards the wall with four tentacles pierced the walls.

His eyes locked onto the windows nearby, spotting Present Mic and Mr. Aizawa standing outside. They were facing a crowd of reporters, who were clamoring at the pair of Pros for All Might.

"Midoriya-san! What are you doing?! Get down from there! As the class president, you shouldn't have done an act of vandalism." Iida said indignantly.

Izuku ignored the words and turned to the rest of the students. "It just the media trying to get into the school. There's nothing to be panicked about."

The rest of the students started calming down hearing those words. Some looked on in awe at his Quirk while others looked on worried.

Izuku jumped down with a sighed. Focusing his Quirk to deactivate and glanced at his classmates.

"Troublesome." He muttered making them all snickered. Izuku sighed and walked out of the cafeteria.

What he didn't noticed was, somewhere in the crowd stood a person glaring at his back.

The person clenched his fist and glared at him in hatred. "Haise-sasaki." He gritted his teeth in anger.

"Hey man. You're okay?" Someone asked walking towards him. He faltered in his steps as the person glared at him.

He started shaking as the person scoffed an walked away. As the person walked away, he heard some mutterings from him.

"You're not worthy of living in this world. You may try to be a hero, but for me, you are a killer."

The person eyes darkened as white clothes appeared on his hands. "I destroyed you while you witness the beauty of this world, deku."

\- **Outside Yuuei-**

A white haired man walked out of the school. He had a wrinkled face with a dry and cracked lips. He was muttering while giggling like a toddler.

"So he will appeared on the USJ ground huh? That'll give me a chance to kill him." The man mumbled to himself.

Other people backed away as they heard him giggling.

"To kill All Might is to kill the symbol of peace." The man began as a wide grinned appeared on his face. "Killing him is my dream. Isn't that right father?"

Shigaraki Tamura walked off giggling like crazy. Scaring other people who quickly let him passed.

Somewhere in the school, Izuku felt a shuddered tingled on his spine. He glanced around confused before a frowned appeared on his face.

"What is this feeling?" Izuku muttered confused and worried.

"The fuck's wrong with you deku?" Katsuki asked starled him. Izuku shook his head.

"Nothing."

Katsuki scoffed at the answered and crossed his and looked away.

'Is that a bad omen? I'm gonna talk to sensei about it later.' Izuku thought to himself.

 **Thats done! Well I'm tired.**

 **So someone pointed out what Izuku should have done when Midnight turned her head away from him.**

 **Well to answer that question, Izuku in my story is someone who tried his best to make amends for what he've done. I've made him lost just so that his characters can be improved.**

 **And in that fight, he trusted Mineta to finished the fight but make a mistake to underestimate Midnight.**

 **I don't want to make him overpowered right from the start, so the lost is planned.**

 **And regarding his Quirks. His ghoul like Quirk is something he's still afraid to used. Sure he is tolerated on it and learn to embraced it, but that doesn't make him to be comfortable with it fast.**

 **Hope you guys understand, The fight on the last chapter was rushed since I heard my friend got into the hospital.**

 **I apologize if you don't liked it but I won't make any changes.**

 **And Katsuki's pairing. I have trouble on deciding on wether he be with Jiro alone or add Mt Lady on it. So give me your thoughts peeps.**

 **Well thats all I guess. Bye all don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: USJ under attacked! League Of Villains have arrived!

\- **Midoriya household-**

Izuku was woken up as he felt a stinging pain on his cheeks. He stood up with a glared at the little albino monkey on his bed.

"You damn furball!" Izuku shouted leaping up from his bed and chased after it.

Shiro leaped to dodged a hand from capturing him, and ran out of the room with Izuku hot on its tail.

"Get back here!" Izuku roared, face turning red from anger.

They stumbled on their steps as Shiro ran to one place he knew he will be safe.

Inko looked up as Shiro climbed to her shoulder.

"Ara. Izuku. Good morning." Inko greeted, smiling at her son who glared at the white monkey on her shoulder.

"Mom. Give me that monkey. Its time for his shaving." Izuku said glaring daggers at Shiro.

Shiro shivered at the threat made by his master. He turned and whimpered on Inko's neck.

"Now now. I was the one that asked him to woke you up." Inko chided gently. Izuku glared as Shiro mock him by laughing at him.

"And besides, I'll have to take him to the vet later so you can't hurt him."Inko continued making Izuku smirked.

Shiro looked at Inko in horror. Feeling betrayed by the one he could trusted.

Izuku sat on his chair with a grunt."Why are you bringing him to the vet anyway?" He asked his mother, who put Shiro on the table.

"Well I've asked Nedzu if it's possible for you have an animal as your sidekick, and he told me to check him if its healthy first."Inko answered smiling.

Izuku chocked on his water before looking at his mother surprised."Animal sidekick?! Why would I want this furball as my sidekick!" He exclaimed glaring at the monkey in anger.

Shiro looked at him indignantly. He sneered at his master before flipping him off.

Izuku bristled in anger, walking forward with his eyes turning red.

"Well, I'm worried for your well being you know. Being a mother is hard." Inko said frowning.

Izuku stopped and looked down with a sighed. "Fine. I'll give it a try."

Inko smiled at him brightly. "Good! Tomorrow you'll be bringing him with you."

Izuku scowled but nodded his head nonetheless. Suddenly their doorbell rang twice, making him looked surprised.

"Ah! That must be him!" Inko eyes brightened before walking towards the door. Izuku turned to the monkey in confused.

"Who's coming?" He asked. Shiro shrugged his tiny shoulders. He's just as surprised as him.

"Young Izuku! I have arrived!" All Might declared, appearing in the kitchen. He was in his skinny form.

Izuku stood up with a startled expression."Sensei! What are you doing here?!" He asked in shocked.

All Might laughed and went to sit down on a vacant chair. "Well your mother surprised me by inviting me to breakfast! Who was I to ignored her delicious cooking?" He explained grinning.

Izuku sighed. "I should have known." He muttered. Apparently, his mother was a former heroin who retired after giving birth to him.

She was very powerful with a rare Quirk. Izuku always thought that her mother Quirk was telepathic.

He was very much surprised when he heard that her Quirk was a gravity type Quirk just like Ochako's.

But unliked his classmate, her mother's quirk was merely pulling and pushing things with gravity and she could even changed the weights on things.

Izuku never will underestimate his mother from that day on. Afterall, blood relative or not, he will not pissed off the former top- five pro hero, Deva.

"Well I'm here for two reasons." Yagi's voice snap him out of his thoughts. He glanced at his mentor who ate his food with a happy expression on his face.

"Which is?" Izuku sweatdropped when he saw his mentor gurgled in delight.

Yagi gulped his food and pointed at the tiny monkey. "Well first thing first. That lil guy will have to be trained."He said grinning.

Izuku glanced at the albino monkey."Uh. What will I trained him as?"

Yagi shrugged his shoulders. "Its your choice." He said making him sighed.

"If you want my advices, trained him in using long ranged attacks. Since your a closed combat type."

Izuku scowled at his mentor." I'm not completely useless in long ranged attacks."

"Well, other than Deleware Smash, you don't have others didn't you?" Yagi pointed out. "Besides you're not used to your original quirk."

"I guess." Izuku sighed. He did have others ranged attacks, but he hates using it.

It was by turning his kagune into a wing type weapons, since his kagune have many different forms.

"And the other thing?" He asked curious. Yagi turned grim, his joyful expression turning into a frowned.

"I'll be coming late to your battle practices later." Yagi said grimly.

Izuku looked confused but nodded nonetheless. Its not like he won't be coming.

"Ah. I have to go or I'll be late." Izuku said glancing at the clock.

"Ah goodbye." Yagi waved as Izuku sprinted out of the house.

Inko came into the kitchen just as her son ran out. "Why didn't you tell him?" She asked. Gone with the cherry expression.

Yagi sighed and leaned back on his chair. "I don't think he ready." He said.

Inko frowned at her friend. "You know he could already used One For All right?"

"Yes with a heavy drawbacks." Yagi answered frowning. "If its wasn't for his healings regeneration, his bones will be destroyed. He can't even used that quirk on its 100 percent capabilities."

"You're hoping for him to used his Quirks. "Inko said in realization. Yagi nodded ashamed.

"I know he hates using it. But my time as a hero will come to an end." Yagi looked up with a sighed. "I fear that he won't be ready."

"You won't die Toshi." Inko stated seriously. "As long as I'm alived."

"That's why I'm grateful for you Inko." Yagi smiled at her. Inko sighed and went to washed all the dishes.

"Grandma Nana will be proud of you Yagi. Don't doubt her." Inko said making him nod.

"I know Inko. I know."

\- **Time skip, with class 1A-**

Class 1-A strolled out to the bus, all dressed in their costumes. Today, they will be training in disaster relief. The students were given a choice if they wanted to used their costumes, and all choose to wear it.

Izuku seeing their teacher had arrived, quickly organized them. "Form a line, with boys and girls next each other." He ordered with his voice muffled.

There was some pushing and shoving, with Katsuki shouting deadthreats and Iida shouting to obeyed but soon they were in an orderly line and boarded the bus. Izuku sat next to Momo as they all ride the bus and off to their destination, the school campus complexs.

"There's something that's been troubling me, Midoriya," Tsuyu said, few minutes after the bus drove off.

"What is it, Asui?" Izuku asked, lowering his book.

"Call me Tsuyu," she responded. "You know, your quirk reminds me a lot of All Might's."

Izuku calm facade dropped in that instant. Thankfully, he was wearing his mask. "I get that a lot, but I'm still way too far to be All Might." He said calmly, though there was hint of nervousness in them.

"Thinking about it, she's right." Eijirou thought aloud. "Your quirk is way too different from your quirk we saw from all those years in the news and they way of yours destructive prowess, its similar to All Might."

He grinned, and continued "Of course, if it's just a simple strength enhancing quirk, that's still pretty cool. You can do a lot with that, unlike my hardening quirk." His arm stretched out and soft skin turned into a hard, crystalline material. "It's great for fighting, but it doesn't look terribly cool."

Izuku scoffed. Thankfull for the changed of topic. "You're quirk is awesome Eijirou. You didn't even have any sides effect if its used too much." Denki said, from the side of their sits.

"Unlike mine." He frowned before brightening. "At least its cool." He grinned.

"You really think so, Denki?" Eijirou asked. "Having a strong quirk isn't all it takes to be a pro. Don't forget that you need to be popular too!"

"My navel laser is both strong and cool," Yuuga bragged. "It is perfect for a pro."

"Until you blow up your stomach," Mina said. Yuuga looked away, depressed, as Mina turned to Denki. "And you got that stupid face if you used too much. That seriously uncool." She smirked making the blond haired teen also depressed.

"Mine only used sounds to attack." Jiro said laughing at Denki. "At least I can destroy the ground with it." She grinned.

"Man, that's pretty cool," Eijirou said envious. "Although speaking of cool and strong, I'd say Todoroki, Bakugou and Izuku fit the bill."

"Yeah, but Bakugou is unhinged. He'll never be popular," Tsuyu said, leaping right off of Eijirou's statement.

Katsuki leapt to his feet, bursting in anger." What did you just say frog face!"

Tsuyu pointed at his reaction as if it proved her point. Izuku sighed as Momo giggled.

"You know, Bakugou," Denki began, "It's barely two weeks since we met each other and we already know your personality is worst than shit."

"How about I turned you into a cinder! Sparky!" Bakugou shouted. Hands sparking. Jiro frowned at him, making him scoffed.

"Shut up, we're here," Aizawa called back as the bus stopped. They followed him out of the bus and into the massive complex they were parked in front of. Inside were six zones, each with their own hazards.

"I didn't know Yuuei High worked with the Disney Corporation," Momo said awed. "Looks like there are zones for floods, landslides, conflagrations, earthquakes, and more!"

"Exactly," a voice said. It was another teacher joining Class 1-A. "This facility is home to nearly every disaster and accident you can imagine. I built it myself and called it, The Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" Their mystery teacher was stocky, wearing a white space suit with a black dome and yellow boots.

"You're Thirteen, the Space Hero," Toruu said in awe. The rest of her peers glanced at each other excitedly.

Aizawa walked forward, glancing around."Thirteen, where's All Might? He was supposed to be here."

"About that, Eraserhead. Something came up, so he'll be a bit late." Thirteen replied, making Aizawa sighed.

"How unprofessional." He grumbled to himself. He turned to his students."Let just start off without him then."

Izuku sweatdropped. "I thought he already told them he'll be late?"

"Izuku-kun?" Momo asked confused at his mumbling.

"Ah. Its nothing." Izuku waved his hands. Momo frowned but nodded nonetheless.

"Before we do so," Thirteen interrupted. "There are some things I want to explained. As many of you know, my quirk is called Black Hole. It can consume and destroy anything. While I use it to save people in disasters, it can easily kill. I can guess there are some here that have similar abilities, dangerous and even lethal. In our super-powered society, the usage of quirks is heavily restricted, monitored, and regulated. While it appears stable, all it takes is one mistake with a powerful quirk for many people to die.

"I've been told a little about your previous classwork using quirks. Aizawa's test was meant to draw out your potential. All Might's battle training with Midnight showed you how to used your quirk in battle. Today however, you will learn how to use them to save lives. Your powers are not meant to harm others and I hope that when you leave today, you will understand what it means to help people. Thank you for listening."

As they applauded Thirteen, Aizawa walked ahead. "Great. Lets begin th-"

He trailed off, looking down at the plaza between the different zones. The others quickly followed Aizawa's line of sight.

Black and purple mist swirled and expanding, until a hand grabbed the side of the forming hole and a head popped through. With shaggy grey hair, red eyes, and a discolored hand covering his face, Izuku gritted his teeth already knowing it was a villain.

"Huddle up and don't move!" Aizawa suddenly shouted at them. He ignored their confusion and turned to his fellow hero. "Thirteen, protect the students."

At this point, dozens of villains poured out through a giant, black tear in the USJ.

"What's going on? Are those battle robots?" Eijirou asked worried.

"Worse," Aizawa said, pulling on his goggles. "Those are villains."

A figure emerged from the mist, formed from the same black and purple wisps. "Thirteen and Eraserhead… According to the staff schedule I stole, All Might is supposed to be here."

"So that was you that day the press somehow got on campus." Aizawa said in realization.

The man with the hand mask stepped forward. "Where is he? We've come all this way…and brought so many playmates…All Might, the Symbol of Peace…is he here?" His attention turned to Izuku and the other students standing behind Aizawa. "I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here."

Izuku barely listened to his classmates as they panicked. He took noticed of Momo speaking with Thirteen along with Shoto frowning as he looked around the USJ.

"This place is far from campus and we're the only ones here," Shoto frowned."How did they passed through the sensors without activating it?"

Izuku cursed as he heard that. That means no one at Yuuei knows about this situation.

"That's smart for a bunch of villains," Eijirou said, hardening a fist. "They must be after something to go on such lengths."

"They're here to kill All Might," Izuku said over his muffled voice, "They must have a plan if they went on such bold move."

"Thirteen!" Aizawa shouted over the panicking students. "Evacuate the facility and try making contact with the school! One of the villains must have been jamming the sensors and our communications. There's a good chance one of their electric-types is the cause."

"Kaminari. Try to use your signal to contact U.A." Denki nodded, face turning green.

"Sensei, you can't mean to fight them all alone," Izuku said. He knows that Aizawa's quirks was not meant to be in a long fight.

"Their numbers are too high. You have t-"

"I don't have any choices Midoriya," Aizawa said calmly. Voice muffled by his scarf covering his mouth. "Thirteen. Protect my students." Izuku watched Aizawa flicked his scarf and take down some of the villains.

"Come students! Time to evacuate!" Thirteen called out. They quickly followed Thirteen towards the exit.

As they were only a dozen meters from the doors, the black mist suddenly appeared before them. Terrible yellow eyes glowered from the black and purple fog. "I cannot allow you to leave," it said, shocking them.

"We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but we've come here to Yuuei High with the intention to kill All Might, the Symbol of Peace."

"Go! I'll hold him back!" Thirteen shouted, preparing his quirk.

"We have the information that he'll be here." The villain continued, looking around. "I'm afraid, I can't let you leave."

Suddenly a black hole form on Thirteen's finger, sucking the villains to it. "Go now!" The pro hero exclaimed.

Katsuki and Eijirou seeing their chances, took the initiative and jumped past the pro hero to engage the villain. They both threw a devastating punch, hitting the villain simultaneously.

"Then we'll just have to take you down first," Eijirou bragged, his hardening quirk active. "Bet you didn't see that coming!"

The mist villain reformed, revealing a long metal collar and a simple black and white suit beneath the smoke his body formed. "That was close. You may only be students but you're are still the best of the best afterall."

Thirteen shouted at them. "Get back you two!"

Before anyone could react, a thick, dark fog overtook the young heroes. "Begone. Writhe in torment until your final breath," the villain said.

Izuku braced himself as the smoke flowed over and surrounded him. A moment passed before he quickly found himself in the waters.

Suddenly a villain appeared on his line of sight, swimming towards him fast. Izuku gritted his teeth, knowing his quirk is useless in the water.

"Don't take it personal kid, but it's over for you!" The villain said charging at him with his mouth open wide.

As the fist villain come near, Tsuyu appeared from the side and smashed the villain's face to the side. Her tongue flicked out, wrapped around Izuku, and they fled the water for the ship.

He landed on the deck as the tongue releasing its hold on him. A seconds passed before something flew out of the water.

"Gahh!" Mineta shouted as he landed on the deck with a strong impact.

"Thanks Tsuyu. You saved us there." Izuku thanked before sweatdropping at Mineta.

Tsuyu climbed over the boat's side.

"Its no problem, but we're in a big problem here."

Izuku glanced around them and noticed many villains with water related quirks surrounding them in the water.

"They probably don't know our quirk. That's why they separates us." Izuku stated eyes narrowing. "They'll regret for coming here." Mineta shivered at how cold his eyes appeared to be.

"But it's not like they can kill All Might!" Minoru said, looking at him nervously. "He'll just thrash them when he arrives. We just gotta wait."

"Mineta," Tsuyu cut in nervously. "Just like Midoriya said, they must know how to kill him. That's why they boldly come attacking Yuuei."

"We have no choices but defeat them." Izuku ordered making Mineta looked at him in disbelief. "I won't let them kill him."

"HOW CAN WE POSSIBLY WIN?! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! THEY COME TO KILL ALL MIGHT!" Mineta started freaking out.

Izuku grabbed both of his shoulders, stopping his rant at the glared sent to him. "Calm down Mineta. Didn't you heard what I just said? They didn't know our quirk."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Mineta whimpered. Izuku let go of his shoulders and looked at the water thoughtfully.

"You have a plan?" Tsuyu asked, seeing his expression.

Izuku nod his head and glanced at them."I'll needed both of you to make it work."

"Very well. I'll followed your direction. Just tell me what to do." Tsuyu said nodding her head.

Izuku sighed as he saw the short teen still whimpering. "Mineta. I'll believe you can do it. I won't make this plan if you're not here with Tsuyu."

Mineta glanced at both of their expression. He thought of how of his past before glancing at the mask student.

Few seconds passed before he nod his head determinedly.

Izuku stood up and cracked his shoulder. "Right. Here's the plan."

\- **Line** -

Izuku stood on the ship railing. He was glaring down at the villain. Some of them gulped seeing the mask while other jeered at him. Minoru and Tsuyu was crouching down preparing for their parts.

"If this doesn't work, then we'll be in a big problem." Izuku muttered before jumping over and turned to shout at the villains.

"Go to hell you bunch of trash!" He soared over the villains for a moment before accelerating towards the water.

The villains got angry at the remark and started readying their quirks.

He held back two of his fingers with his thumb and filled them with his quirk. He grinned behind his mask as one for all coursing over it.

"One chanced is all I have." He muttered to himself before gulping. "Lets make this count."

He quickly released his fingers as a blast of shockwave struck the water's surface, creating a giant whirlpool that started sucking all the villains.

"Deleware smash!" The impact threw him high into the air. Soaring high as he watched the effect of his technique.

Satisfied with it. Izuku turned back to the ship and called out to his teammates.

"Now!"

Hearing his called, Tsuyu sprung from the ship, tongue quickly tying on his body.

Minoru quickly do his part of the plan. He threw a long barrage of purple balls into the whirlpool, letting them pulled in by the water.

The villains started yelling at each other as Mineta sticky balls made them stick on each other.

"I can be a hero too!" Mineta shouted over the winds. "I am a cool hero!" Bloods trailed down on his eyes as he shouted over to the heavens.

"You two are so awesome. Midoriya, Minoru. We defeated our first villain thanks to you two." Tsuyu said amazed.

Izuku frowned as he took a glanced at the battle before him. Aizawa was held up by the villains, face was full of bloods.

"Its not over yet." Izuku grimacing at the sight. Tsuyu and Mineta followed his line of vision.

"Aizawa-sensei!" Mineta shouted in shocked.

"Kero." Tsuyu looked on worried for her teacher.

- **Minutes earlier-**

A boy watches as Eraserhead pummeled many villains into oblivion. He turned to their leader with a frowned.

"He's beating the small fries rather easily, Tamura. Are we going to let him do that?" The boy asked their leader who hummed in thought.

The boy had a long blond haired tied on a pony tailed. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, showing a giant monstrous claw. He also wore a short brown pants with army boots on his pair of feet.

"Then what do you think we should do kido-kun?" Tamura asked with a wide grin. "Want to see him bleeds?"

The boy, kido eagerly nodded his head."Yeah! I want to see him bleeds!"

Tamura laughed loudly gaining his lackeys attention. "Then do the honors on the first blood, kido-kun."

Kido grinned and rushed over on the ongoing battle. Aizawa widened his eyes when a giant claw thrust over him.

He somersault over it and quickly sent out his scarf to tied the boy.

A giant hulking figure suddenly appeared behind him. He turned his head and was about to attacked it when the giant man slammed his fist on his head.

"Gah!" Eraserhead grunted in pain. He landed on the ground before feeling a throbbing pain on his chest.

"Wha-What is that thing?" Aizawa muttered, coughing out a glob of bloods.

The boy grinned savagely, showing his pointed teeths. "That's called Noumu. Interesting fellow isn't it?"

Aizawa glared at the boy before yelling in pain as the villains roughly held him up.

"Did you know? He's meant to be a anti symbol of peace. Scary looking isn't it?"

"Well. I've talk to much. Time to die. Hero." Kido grinned, bringing his claw downwards.

A screamed was heard over the USJ as bloods spilled over the ground.

The last thing Aizawa saw before closing his eyes, was the boy laughing in glee.

 _'All Might.'_

 **And done! Wew!**

 **This arc is probably one of my favorite arc. Eraserhead is awesome in this.**

 **And Mineta finally having his manly moment! Seriously though, he was underestimated by many. Sure he was a pervert, but he's one of the smartest in class! He's quirk is pretty much useful too!**

 **He did afterall, defeated Midnight. Sheesh. That sexy lady is my favorite character.**

 **And someone PM me and gave me an advised on improving my writing. Much appreciate!**

 **Seriously! I'll take any advice to improved my writing. I'm still a novice afterall.**

 **Critics and adviced are much welcome.**

 **And I noticed that reviews are almost none on the last chapter. Is this fiction is bad? I'm getting worried here.**

 **Review guys please. I need to know if you guys even liked it.**

 **And for those that reviewed. Thank you for your time.**

 **I'm sure many of you are wondering when Izuku will used his quirk? Well he'll be using it on the next chapter!**

 **I'll be making him using that quirk more often now.**

 **And and and, I'll be making some OC's too. Not much though, probably around two or three.**

 **It's for Izuku's character improvement actually. Can't follow cannon all the way can't I?**

 **And one last thing,**

 **Katsuki pairing.**

 **Still no one gave me a thought. What should I do? Seriously guys. Help me out here.**

 **Well that's all I guess.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Izuku on rampaged! And All Might to the rescued?

The three hero-in-training, swam over to the edge of the float zone, watching as many villains surrounding the fallen pro Eraserhead.

"Aizawa sensei." Mineta watched in horror. "We got to do something. Midoriya!" He exclaimed looking at the mask teen.

Tsuyu croaked in worry for their teacher. "Aizawa sensei is still alive," She reported, before counting the numbers of villains. "But getting him out of there is hard. Kero."

Izuku silently watched as the blond haired boy, continued beating the fallen hero.

"Midoriya." He was startled when Mineta callled out to him, face looking deadly serious for once.

"Among all students in our class, you're the one that was ranked number one on strategies. If anyone can do it its you." Mineta said grimly.

Izuku sighed at the short teen." I don't think its that simple, Mineta-kun." He glanced at the hulking figure stood next to the white haired villain.

"That monster can be a problem. I-" Izuku went silent as Kido raised his claw high.

 **\- With the villains-**

"Maybe All Might will come if this place turns into a bloodbath," Tomura mused aloud, he scratched his chin in thought.

Kido grinned savagely as his left claw glows dark purple. "Then let makes it simple!"

"Wait a minute Kido-kun." Tomura chuckled, making the boy grumbled as he put down his claw.

"What is it Tomura?" Kido asked annoyed. He crossed his arms and glared at his leader who's grinning behind his hand-like mask

"Let kill him slowly and painfully. We have to have a somesort of games to play before the boss arrived." Tomura stated chuckling in amusement.

The villains all perk up at the thoughts and glanced at each other excitedly.

"Dips on being first." Kido called with a face splitting grinned. Tomura gained the same grinned on his face.

 **\- With Izuku and the others-**

"Midoriya."

Izuku glanced at Tsuyu as she called out to him. "Please save Aizawa sensei."

Izuku looked at them hesitantly. "You do know there's a chances that I'll go rampaged?"

"We know Midoriya. But we have no choice on this! We need Haise to save Aizawa sensei!" Mineta shouted, glaring determinedly.

Izuku glanced at them before his eyes started twitching like crazy. "Gah! Fine! Lets do it!" He growled in anger. His kagune appeared behind his back, forming four tentacles that waving erratically.

"This feeling is similar to all those years ago."Mineta gulped seeing the four tentacles. "Just like all those years ago that the government decided to call him-"

"Haise-sasaki." Tsuyu mumbled in shocked at her classmate's appearance.

"You two get him out of there. I'll handle all those small fries." Izuku commanded making Tsuyu nod her head.

Mineta raised weakly raised his hands. "What about the boy? He looks really strong."

Izuku chuckled darkly. "That boy will wish he never been born." Mineta gulped and hesitantly nodding his head.

Izuku stood watching at the villains, body tensed in anger. Mineta looked at Tsuyu who shake her head at him.

 **-With the villain** -

"Time to have some fun hero." Kido said grinning. His left claw pointed at the hero's right hand. "Lets take this arm off shall we?"

Kido started pulling his claw before a tentacle smashed into his face sent him crashing into some of the villains.

"What's this? A new event?" Tomura asked confused. Noumu walked forward threateningly.

Izuku landed on the ground with a soft thud. Suddenly his tentacles went flying and slammed into the villains around him.

"Gah! What the hell is this?!"

"This thing! I know what this is!"

"Its like all those years all over again!"

The villains all panicked and scrambled all over the field as Izuku's tentacles continue attacking them.

"Haise-sasaki." Tomura mumbled biting his nails. "He really did become a student on Yuuei Hero course."

"That fucking hurts!" Kido shouted, rushing towards the mask student. "You shitty centipede!"

Izuku glanced at the boy from the corner of his eyes. "That's not a way for a boy to speak." He mumbled turning around.

"Do I looked like I care?!" Kido exclaimed angrily. "Die!" His thrust his claw forward.

"Of course you don't. "Izuku mumbled, swinging body as the tentacles smash onto the boy's chest. "Rude boy."

Seeing as the villains are occupied with their mask classmate, Tsuyu and Mineta went over to their teacher and drag him away.

"Hey! They're getting away with our toy!" A villain exclaimed spotting the students. "Get back here you brats!"

The villain took a step forward before grunting in pain as a throbbing pain was felt on his chest.

"What the fu-"

"Please don't chase after them." Izuku muttered, covering his classmates as they ran away. "I'm your playmates for today."

He waved his tentacles threateningly, making the villains took a massive step back.

Tomura chuckled, clapping his hands happily. "Incredible show! Haise-sasaki! Makes my body trembles just by seeing those things just like years ago." He pointed at the tentacles.

Tomura walked forward, grin almost split from his face. "What do you say on working with me? And clean this society from the virus called heroes?"

Izuku hummed in thought. "Can I think about it?" He mumbled making Tomura nodding happily.

"Of course!"

"Well." Izuku slowly raised his middle finger at the white haired villain. "Here's my answered."

"Like I'll work for some trashed like you." Izuku suddenly grinned sadistically behind his mask. "Fuck!"

Tomura started shaking in anger at the humiliation done by the mask teen. He raised his hands as Noumu walked forward.

"Kill him." He ordered, voice filled with anger.

Izuku took a glanced at the hulking figure and crouched down on a stance. "What a big ass monster you are." He said amused. His eyes filled with so much bloodlust as it turns into red.

"Piece of shit."

Noume let out a roar as he charged at Izuku in an accelerating speed.

The mask teen swing his fist onto the hulking figure, filling his fist with his other quirk.

"5 % detroit smash."

"What?" Izuku muttered in shocked as his attacked done nothing. "What is this?"

Noume let out a roar and punched the mask teen on the head, throwing his head back with a grunt of pain.

"This fuck is this shit?!" He exclaimed angrily. His tentacles came flying at the monster, cutting its hands off cleanly.

Noume let out a roared as his hands suddenly repaired. The monster suddenly appeared behind the mask teen with a burst of speed.

Izuki dunked under the fist before sending his kagune on the monster. Making it took a step back before it catched the tentacle.

Noume roared and throw the mask teen away, sending him tumbling on the ground.

Kido choose his time to announce his appearance. He appeared behind the mask teen and slashed his claw at one of the tentacles.

Izuku grunted, wincing in pain as the claw cut through his kagune cleanly. He glared at the boy and throw his fist at him.

Kido was sent flying into the water before Noumu come barreling into him.

Izuku screamed as Noume crushed his arms with its massive strength.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Ohhhh.. Interesting." Tomura mumbled. He looked at the mask teen and saw his arms slowly healing on its self.

"What an interesting boy you are Haise-san. You almost have the similar quirk as Noumu here." Tomura grunted.

"W-what?" Izuku gasped in disbelief. Tomura grinned waved his hands dramatically.

"Meet the Anti-Symbol of Peace," the ringleader said, his course voice carrying across to the young hero."The bio-engineered Noumu."

"He had an absorption quirk along with regeneration quirk. It was all for killing All Might." There was a snap as Izuku let out a blood curling screamed that tore through the field.

Suddenly a warp gate, all twisting black and purple, appeared near the ringleader. "Tomura Shigaraki," it said.

"Kurogiri. Is Thirteen dead yet?" Shigaraki asked bored.

"Incapacitated," Kurogiri reported. "There were some students I couldn't warp away. One of them escaped."

"Is that so?" Shigaraki asked, scratching his cheek before he spiraled into uncontrolled laughter. "Kurogiri. If you weren't our ticket out of here, I'd already turn you to dust. We won't stand a chance against dozens of pro heroes. It's game over for now."

He turned around looking bored. "We're leaving."

"Did you really just say that?" Izuku asked in disbelief. There was a bit hope in his voice.

"Of course." Tomura nodded his head. "After we kill you that is." He added with a grinned.

Izuku could only stare at the ringleader as he slowly walked to him, hands stretching forward.

"It'll leave a deep wounds on his pride if we kill you." Tomura grinned as Izuku glared at him. "For All Might's symbol of peace."

Suddenly there's a loud slammed thundered across the UAJ as the main doors were smashed apart. A tall figure, muscular and blond, emerged from the ensuing cloud of dust. All Might stood there and Izuku grinned through his mask.

"FEAR NOT," his mentor shouted. "I AM HERE!"

"All Might." Izuku weakly cheered. Tomura frowned at the appearance of the symbol of piece.

"You better watched out Tomura." Izuku laughed, gaining the ringleader attention.

"Oh? Why's that?" Tomura asked curiously. There was a hidden anger in his voice.

Izuku sent the man a bloody grinned that almost savagely. "Because he is not smiling."

Tomura body started shaking in anger. He glared at the fallen teen and pointed his finger at him. "Kill him Noumu. His healing won't healed him anymore."

Kido stumbled onto the field."How sure are you Tomura?"

"Because he won't healed if he got so much damaged." Tomura grinned as Noumu brought down his fist on the teen.

"CAROLINA SMASH!" All Might appeared, throwing his arms out with diagonal chops.

Kido along with Kurogiri and Tomura went flying due to the shockwaves of the hero's attacked.

"Wha?" All Might blinked in shocked as the monster withstood his attacked.

Noumu suddenly let out a roar of pain as four tentacles pierced on the monster's chest. All Might seeing the chance, took the teen on his arms and dashed away to safety.

"Sensei." Izuku weakly called. His kagune disappeared as he lay on the ground.

"Young Izuku. I'm sorry for being late. I've come rushing as soon as young Iida told me the situations." All Might clenched his fist in anger. Feeling ashamed.

"Its fine. At least no one dies." Izuku muttered. His hands stopped healing as his energy all drained from fighting.

"You got to watched out for that monster." Izuku suddenly said. All Might turned serious at the mention of the weapon.

"That thing has both shock absorption and instant regeneration. It was created to counter you." Izuku stated weakly, before coughing out bloods.

"I see. Thank you for telling me young Izuku." All Might said gratefully. "For now, get some rest. I'll handled things here from now on."

Izuku weakly nodded before closing his eyes and went to sleep.

All Might stood up body shaking in anger."Thirteen was injured just so young Iida could escape. Aizawa, fighting against overwhelming odds. My colleagues are great heroes, and I wasted my strength helping people with small incidents."

"I am All Might! The symbol of piece!" All Might declared making some of the students exclaimed in joy as he walked towards the villains. "I ran into Iida, who told me what had occurred. IT MADE MY BLOOD BOIL!"

Tomura stood up with a groaned. "That worthless hero. I hate him."

"Lets kill him!" Kido growled angrily. He was thrown into the water again." I fucking hates water!"

"Agreed." Kurogiri stated, also dripping wet.

Kido started sprinting, claws held high. Kurogiri raised his hands as a warp gate appeared behind the symbol of peace.

"Die! Motherfucker!" Kido shouted appearing behind All Might.

All Might frowned and swing his hands horizontally. Kido eyes widened as he was thrown away.

Noumu raised his hands behind All Might, ready to deal some damaged. All Might threw his fist, slamming into the ground.

"DETROIT SMASH!" Noumu recoiled away as the rubbles slammed into him.

Tomura suddenly appeared from another warp gate. His hands almost touching Izuku. "Game over hero." He said grinning.

"Shit! I was careless!" All Might cursed. He grunted in pain when Noumu slammed its fist on his gut.

A crackling explosion drove back the black and purple mist. All Might almost laughed, seeing Katsuki emerge from the warp hole scowling angrily.

"Stay the fuck away from Deku!" the explosive quirk user shouted.

Katsuki threw a explosive punched sending Tomura flying, before Shoto appeared spreading ice onto Noumu and Eijirou went to combat Kido.

"I heard you people are here to kill All Might," Shouto said. "Scum like you could never kill the Symbol of Peace."

All Might suddenly slammed a powerful punched right into Noumu's gut before delivering a straight punched that threw the monster away.

Tomura sneered at Katsuki. "How shameful. We can't even defeat a bunch of kids."

"Heh. You fuckers just lost your touch." Katsuki scoffed. Suddenly a powerful blast of explosives sent Kurogiri away.

Shoto quickly follow up by sending a blast of cold air, freezing the metal part of the villain's chest.

"Arghh!" Kurogiri screamed as Katsuki pummeled straight into the villains chest.

"My.. It seems that we're in a pinch." Tomura frowned seeing his lackey defeated.

Kido scowled seeing his companion blown away. "Are you really that weak?! Kurogiri! "

"I don't think you should looked away kid." Eijirou commented. He rushed under the boy before delivering a powerful uppercut that knocked the blond haired villain.

"Useless!" Tomura growled. "Noumu! End this! We are leaving!"

Tomura was confused when nothing happened. "Noumu?"

All Might wanting to end this, released his power, making the ground cracked by the sheer power of his strength. He faced Noumu's charge head on, meeting the monster blow for blow.

All Might met each fast and furious blow with one of his own. "If this weapon was made to fight me at my hundred percent of my power," He began, charging All for one into his hands.

"Then I must go beyond that!" All Might shouted. Bloods flew out of the monster's mouth as he overpower each one of Noumu's flurry attacks.

"Tell me, villain," he said as he caught his villain reeling. "Do you know the meaning of Plus Ultra?" With the entirety of his power forged into a single punch, he caught Noumu right in the chest and with an uppercut, sent the black monstrosity flying. It soared off his fist like a struck baseball, hit the ceiling, and powered through it and beyond the USJ.

"I am slowing down," he admitted after his students finished fawning over his final blow. "In my heyday, five of those punches would've been enough. But today it too three hundred blows to achieve victory! Now, villain. How about you surrender?"

"You fucking cheater!" the ringleader hissed. "Yo-you arghhh!!!" He scratched any part of his head not covered by the mask. "You're still strong! I was lied to!"

"Are you coming to get me?" All Might asked. "Leave or surrender. Those are your only options, villains. If you claim you can fight me, then prove it!" All Might stood strong as dust floating away from him. Three of the students looked at him in awe.

"Well, do you plan to fight or will you surrender?"

The ringleader grew anxious with each passing seconds. "If only we still had Noumu! We could still-!"

"Shigaraki, calm down," Kurogiri groaned from where he was laying. "Noumu caused damage, even if All Might pretends otherwise. Those kids are holding back and school reinforcements will arrive anytime. We could kill him working together, but we must act now!"

"Yes," Shigaraki said, frantic. "Yes…yes! We…we can do this… We can kill the Symbol of Peace!"

All Might stood strong, even when his time limit almost passed. Tomura charged at him straight on with Kurogiri opened a warp hole.

Katsuki leaped towards the ringleader, hands constantly blowing as he flew towards Tomura. "Get the fuck away from him!" Katsuki roared.

"Shit. Bakugou don't!" Eijirou cursed, rushing forward along with Shoto.

Suddenly a gunshot tore to the USJ. The bullets hits Tomura on the hand. All Might relaxed knowing reinforcements have arrived.

"Enjoyed your win for today All Might. Cause the next one won't be the same." Tomura glared at the hero in hatred. Kurogiri opened a warp gate behind him, carying an unconscious Kido and went through it.

The remaining villains were easily defeated as some of the heroes easily took care of them.

Toshinori Yagi looked down at three of his students and gave them his usual grinned. "Thank you for your assistance today, young Bakugou, young Todoroki and young Kirishima. You three did very good today."

"Don't sweat it All Might." Eijirou grinned, happy for the praise given by the number one hero.

"Che. They're just a bunch of pussies." Katsuki scowled and annoyance.

Shoto smirked seeing the explosive teen grumbled, though he recomposed and gave the hero a bow. "Thank you for your complement."

"Hey All Might! Is Deku's gonna be okay?!" Katsuki demanded. All Might blinked at the odd name.

"Deku?" He asked confused.

Shoto scoffed at the words, making Katsuki growled angrily.

"He means Midoriya." Eijirou said quickly, trying to stop a potential fight.

"Ah. He'll be fine. We just have to wait to Recovery Girl to come and heal his wounds." All Might explained, making them nod in rrelief, though Katsuki was frowning.

"The fuck happened to his healing?" Katsuki asked, looking at his friend in worry.

"It seems that he sustained too much damaged for his regenerative system to heal all of his wounds." All Might answered grimly.

"That sucks." Eijirou commented.

"Indeed." Shoto said nodding.

All Might laughed when he saw Katsuki shot the boys an annoyed looked. "Well. Lets get all of you out shall we?"

\- **Later** -

Polices come and took all the villains pretty much as soon as they've come.

"Sixteen students including two teachers was injured." Tsukauchi, the detective in charged reported. "You guys are lucky that they're never learn about your quirks." The rest of the class 1A students breath a sighed relief.

The police were currently escorting the villains out of USJ and into police vehicles, where they would be taken to prison. The students had done a great job fighting their attackers off and All Might had laid waste to the rest of them upon arriving.

The villains were pretty much easy to dealt with since their leader had abandoned them. Midnight had gone rampaging as soon as she heard that her senior along with her favourite student was critically injured.

The detective cleared his throat to get the attention of the class. "For now, you all need to go back to the classroom. This isn't the time or place for police questioning."

"Mr detective." Tsuyu raised her hand, gaining Tsukauchi's attention. "How is Aizawa sensei?"

"Eraserhead is critical wounded. Though, he along Thirteen will make a full recovery." They all breath a sighed of relief again.

"What about Midoriya?" Mineta hesitantly asked. "I- because of me."He looked down ashamed.

"Young Midoriya suffered a very critical injuries. His bones on both of his hands pretty much destroyed and his back bone that serve as his Kagune is suffering some major injuries."

Mineta looked down, feeling shame. "Hey man. You know that its his own choice that he chooses to fight." Eijirou said, trying to cheer him up.

"But if I didn't asked him to fight, he won't suffered that much injuries!" Mineta exclaimed.

Tsuyu put a hand on his shoulder. "Mineta chan, I also asked him to fight.You're not the only one at fault here."

"I guess.." Mineta mumbled, looking down.

"You fucking half pint! Stop with that shitty attitude of yours! Deku choose to fight on his own! Don't blame you self, you shitty prev!" Katsuki angrily shouted, making Mineta cringed away.

"Hey! You don't have to be ru-" Mina began. Eijirou put a hand on her shoulder, "Its fine Mina."

"Eiji-" Mina sent him a looked but froze when she saw him looked saddened.

"He may not show it but he's pretty much worried as we are." Eijirou said with a small smile. "After all, they're childhood friends."

Mina pouted and looked away."I guess."

Momo step forward to the detective. "Mr Tsukauchi, where is Izuku-kun right now?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

Tsukauchi blinked before sending her a small smile. "He's arguing with Recovery Girl."

"Arguing?" The rest of the class blinked in surprised.

Tsukauchi only laughed and walked away.

 **\- With Izuku** -

"You fucking baba! Get the fuck away from me!" Izuku roared, he was tied on the bed with Inko sighing at her son.

"Young Midoriya. I don't think its a good idea to argued with Recovery Girl. She's only trying to do her job." Yagi said sweatdropping at his disciple.

"I don't care! I won't let this old mountain witch kiss me!"

Recovery grew a massive tick mark above her head. She glared at the boy and stab him with a needle.

"The fuck is th-" Izuku angrily roared before feeling sleepy.

"That'll make you feel asleep you dumb brat." Recovery Girl said before kissing him on his wounds, instantly heals it.

"Well.. I don't blame him." Yagi said making Recovery Girl turned to glared at him.

"Is there anything you want to say?" She asked. Yagi shook his head hastily as he saw two horns grew on her head.

Recovery Girl huffed and went to sit on her chair. Inko walked over her, breathing out a relief sighed.

"Thank you baachan." Inko bowed her head gratefully.

Recovery Girl huffed at her. "Its not a problem Inko. Though I'm slightly surprised that he'd inherit your mouth." Inko sweatdropped at the remark while Yagi stifled a laughter.

Inko sent him a glared, instantly shutting him up.

"Anyway, that healing properties of his are godsend. If its wasn't for that, this kid's pretty much die with that much injuries." Recovery Girl said, making them both paled.

"Bu-"

"If its wasn't for this healing, he's body will be destroyed when using One for all." Recovery Girl continued.

"Toshi. I want you to continue on training his body. Don't count on his healing properties, cause if any critical injuries happened, he won't be able to heal the damages he'll get."

"Yes. I will. You can count on that." All Might assured her.

Inko frowned and looked at her sleeping son. "He's this young and already suffered this much. Did I fail as his mother?" She softly asked.

Yagi went to put his hands on her shoulder, making Inko sniffle as she hold her tears.

"No one will sacrifice so much just for her son." Recovery Girl said. "Inko, you're a great mother. Don't beat yourself okay."

"I will." Inko said, tears already falling. "Thank you."

Recovery Girl smiled at her, showing a wrinkled face. "You're very much welcome dear."

 **Done! Wew! That's took me like forever to write.**

 **Good news though! My friend will make a full recovery! I was visiting her so that's why I'm a bit late on posting this.**

 **I actually done this chapter three days ago but I lost it when my phone was sent to repaired.**

 **I'm writing on my phone actually so yeah. It was easy for me to write and uploads.**

 **So Izuku suffered the backlash of One For All. If its wasn't for his healing properties on his first quirk, he had already broken his bones just like in the cannon.**

 **And Izuku will have his own team to fight just like Kaneki in the manga.**

 **He will have his own team. A sword, a shield and a pair of wings.**

 **The sword I've already decided on who and you guys will be very much surprised. Hehe.**

 **And I was wondering? Should I bring thw twins on Tokyo Ghoul? Those black and white twins? Give me your thoughts**

 **And Katsuki will be paired with Jirou and Itsuka from class 1B. Thank you for suggesting that.**

 **Ochako will be paired with Iida. Sadly I hate pairing her with Katsuki so yeah.**

 **And Izuku finally used his quirk. I've planned this long before making this story. And yeah, he'll be using it from now on.**

 **Well, I'll be posting a bit late from now. Sorry guys.**

 **Anyway! Thats all I guess. Sorry if this chapter disappoints you. I'm a bit rushing on this.**

 **And what's wrong with a girl liking the main hero paired with many other girls?**

 **There's nothing wrong with a girl making a harem story is it?**

 **Sheesh.. Anyway! That's all for now. Good bye my minions! Hehe.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: War Declaration!

Inko was at kitchen cooking dinner. Mitsuki Bakugo, Katsuki's mother was setting up the tables.

She along with her son had decided to have a dinner together with the Midoriya's. Her husband will joined them as soon as he'll finished work.

Katsuki and Izuku has went out as soon as they came home. Not that the pair of mothers blamed them, they've afterall, a harsh day at school due to the villains surprise attacked.

"Inko." Called out Mitsuki, gaining the former hero attention.

"What is it?" Inko asked confused.

"Well, did you tell them that the sports day will come soon? I mean, Katsuki will be thrilled to know that there'll be a school tournament of some sorts."

"No I didn't." Inko said, shaking her head. "I want Izuku to rest without any worries. I just didn't want to give him in any pressure."

"Hmm.. Good point." Mitsuki mused outloud. She looked at her friend sheepishly when the green haired woman raised an eyebrow.

"Did you seriously told Katsuki?" Inko asked groaning. "You know that boy will spill everything if he's angry. He just can't kept a secret."

"Hey! I didn't say anything about your son!" Mitsuki shouted. "Though you have a good point there." She said sighing.

"Well.. At least you didn't tell him everything right?" Inko sighed. Her eyes twitched when her friend stay silent.

"Mitsukiiiii..."

"Of course! I didn't. I just gave him a clue."

Inko sighed while Mitsuki boisterously laughed. "Well, at least they will kick ass at the sports day. Hah! I just want to see the look on that flaming bastard face!"

Inko opened her mouth to retord but close it when she thought about it. "Good point." She said nodding her head.

"I really hope they record it on camera when he saw that his prized son was beaten." Mitsuki said grinning evily. "It'll be hilarious!"

"Kukukuku.. You're so evil loud mouth."

"Right back at you, you crazy bitch."

"Kukukuku"

Shiro sweatdropped from the table he sat. He shivered as he watched two older woman laughing sinisterly. He pity the fool that received their ire.

 **\- With Izuku** -

Izuku walked through the streets of their neighbourhood. He was wearing a black hoodie with a long sports pants. He's also wears a pair of red sneakers.

"Is it weird that I'm suddenly excited for tomorrow," Izuku asked his friend as they walked in a slow paced.

KatsukI scoffed at him. "Yeah its weird Deku. You're creeping me out."

He was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a short brown pants. He's also wearing his signature white sneakers.

"I guess.. "Izuku muttered. "Though I'm curious what your mother said about that special day tomorrow." He let out a sighed and looked at the night starry sky.

"Something tells me that, whatever it is, it'll get us injured someway or another."

"Hah! If what you're said is true then I can't wait for that day." Katsuki grinned maniacally. He claps his hands as oranges sparks appeared. "I can't wait to kill those trash. Especially that half and half prick!"

Izuku sweatdropped at his friend. "Why'd you even hates him anyway? He didn't even do anything to you."

"That prick was acting all cool and mighty! That makes me want to dropped him once or twice!" Katsuki growled before looking at his friend.

"What about you, deku?"

"Hmm.." Izuku hummed as they continue walking. "There's something got my attention."

"Really? What is it?"

"I don't know how to explain this but everytime we went to the cafeteria, there always a killer intent sent to us." Izuku said, scratching his head. "Its just like that someone really wants to kill me."

"Hmph! Whoever it is probably hates you because of your damn past." Katsuki huffed. "Idiots! The lot of them."

"I guess so." Izuku said, unconvinced.

"Well. Lets head home. That crazy old wench will eat our dinner if we're late." Katsuki said annoyed.

Izuku shot his friend a glared. "My mom won't do that dick head. And don't called her a wench."

Katsuki felt his eyes twitched in annoyance. "I'm talking about my mom here octopus head."

"Whatever dickhead." Izuku muttered walking ahead.

"Fuck you." Katsuki flip him off with a growl.

Izuku ignored him and stood silent on the middle of the streets. Katsuki growled at him. "You want to fight?! You bastard!"

"Quiet!" Izuku hissed, sending his friend a looked. Katsuki's eyes widened in realIzation when he saw his friend stood concentrated.

"What did you sense?!" Katsuki hissed back. He crouched down, ready to fight.

"Some crazy killer intent." Izuku muttered glancing around. "Its really close too."

Katsuki glared at their surroundings as Izuku concentrate on any sounds he heard.

Suddenly his eyes snapped opened. "Get the fuck out!" Izuku shouted. He sent his tentacle kagune, into the trees on his left.

Katsuki jumped, startled by his friend sudden shout. He was about to yell when he saw a shadow jumped down from the tree.

Izuku glared at the shadow figure and changed his kagune into a wing tyoe form. He spun his body and sent a torrent of feathers like knives at it.

The figure jumped to avoid the attacks and pull out his sword to went charging at the teen.

As he got close to the teen, the other teen threw him a punched, forcing the figure to leap away.

"Die!" Katsuki shouted as his fist exploded in a blaze of oranges, startling the figure before Izuku appeared in front of him.

Izuku, whose body covered with One for all energy, sent a powerful punch that sent the man crashing onto the ground.

Katsuki was about to rushed forward but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"What the fu-" He shot a glared on whoever stopped him but gaped when he saw who is it. Even Izuku looked surprised.

"Old Geezer!"

"Uncle Masaru!"

Masaru Bakugo, ignored the two teens and sent the shadow figure a glared.

"What are you doing here? Stain." Masaru asked, eyes narrowed. Katsuki and Izuku looked at the shadow figure with a shocked expression.

"Heh. Rest assured Drake. I'm not here to hurt them." The man called, Stain said. He stood up unharmed by their attacks.

"Hero Killer Stain?!" Izuku eyes widened in realization. Katsuki eyes also widened as they watched the man in shocked.

"Hooo. It seems that I'm well known even to the younger generations of heroes." Stain grinned widening, showing a sharp pointy teeths.

Masaru eyes filled with anger. He walked towards the villain, hands bursting in flames as it turns into a pair of claws.

"Relax. Former Hero Drake." Stain stated watching Masaru in amusement. "I'm here to kill a villain actually."

"Then why are you following the kids?" Masaru asked with a glared.

Stain let out a bark of laughter, sending chills on the teens spine as they heard it. "These two amused me. I never seen two kids this strong at this young age. I guess its not a surprising thing for being the children of two pairs of former heroes huh?"

Izuku and Katsuki glowered at the villain while Masaru stood silent.

"Then does that means you're done watching them?" He asked curiously. Though he was ready for a fight.

Stain laughed at them amused. "I guess it is." He said with a grin. He then jumped onto the tree beside him. "You don't have to be so tensed Drake. I'm not even targeting heroes anymore."

"Then who's your target this time?"

Stain grinned widening, before he appeared on Masaru's left. The teens stood frozen while Masaru eyes widened.

"You're crazy?! Your not even his match!" Masaru exclaimed disbelief. Stain barked out a laughed. "Why do you even care, Drake? Its not even your concern."

The villain shook his head and walked passed them. Katsuki growled and was about to attacked before he was stopped by his father.

"Control that anger of yours kid. Or you'll regret it." Stain commented, walking away.

"Why do yo-" Katsuki was shaking in anger.

"Katsuki don't. He's not talking about you." Masaru shook his head.

"Then who did he meant?!" Katsuki glowered in anger.

" He's talking about Izuku."

"What?!"

KatsukI looked at his friend in disbelieved. Izuku stood frozen, watching the hero killer disappeared.

Masaru let out a sighed and pulled out a ciggerate and lit it. Katsuki's eye twitched seeing that.

"Don't fucking smoke in front of us you stupid geezer!"

"Here's hoping you didn't inherit your mother's cursing habit." Masaru commented amused.

Katsuki sent his father a sneered. "Fuck you old man."

Masaru watched in amusement at his son behavior. He flicked his son on the forehead, sending the teen flying.

"The fuck?! That hurt you shitty geezer!"

"Shut up.." Masaru stated in boredom. He glanced at the green haired teen and let out another sighed. "What a drag."

"Let's go kiddies. Your mothers will be angry if you're both late." Masaru drawled.

Katsuki eyes twitched at his father lazy attitude. With a growl of anger, he stomped passed them.

Izuku clenched his hands in anger, his eyes darkened at the thought of the villain.

"Don't think too much about it kid. You'll only get nothing but headaches." Masaru said boredly.

Izuku glared at the older man and walked passed him.

"Why did both our son got that attitude? Such a drag of a son you've got Hizashi." Masaru muttered before walking behind the pair of angry teens.

 **\- Next day-**

The next day, everyone was gathered back in Class 1A as usual. The students were buzzing with excitement following the event at USJ.

"Sheesh, all the news channels made such a big deal out of the villain attack!" Denki exclaimed to his classmates. "All there have on the news are nothing but Haise!"

"Of course they'll be putting it on news. Midoriya past can't be ignored that easily." Jirou pointed out. "And him being on hero course class in Yuuei will obviously gets some attention."

Eijirou nodded. "Yeah, I thought we were dead after Thirteen and Mr. Aizawa got taken out, but Izuku managed to save him from being killed!"

"Yeah, that was pretty impressive," Hanta agreed, leaning over his desk towards them. "Though Asui and Mineta also risk their life to save Aizawa sensei."

"Don't remind me! Hanta!" Minoru whined. "Just thinking about it is gonna make me piss my pants."

"Shut the fuck up! Half pint!" Katsuki snarled at the short teen, making Mineta scared. "Here I thought that you're finally grow a pair after fighting those villains!"

"What's up with him? He seems a lot more angrier than usual." Jirou wondered outloud.

Mina stood up from her sits, looking very excited. "Maybe we should asked our class president himself? Since they're childhood friends."

Momo took a glanced at the teen in questioned, and noticed that he seems to be lost in thoughts.

"Well, I think its better to leave them alone. He don't seems to be in a mood to talk." She said, making them all turned to the green haired teen.

Izuku looked up from his book and sighed at his classmates. "There's nothing to talk about."

"At least give us a small bit of details?" Mina asked hopefully. Izuku glanced at her for few seconds before going back reading his book.

"Well.. He really don't seems to be in a good mood." Denki commented, sweatdropping.

Mina pouted at the green haired teen. "At least he could answer me."

"You can't forced him if he doesn't want to talk Mina." Momo sighed at the pink haired girl.

"I wondered who's going to be our homeroom teacher for today." Tsuyu wondered.

Ochako giggled. "Whoever it is, it won't be Aizawa sensei. Since he's probably looked like a mummy."

Toruu giggled at the thought. "I know right? Well lets just hope he'd be well soon."

"Everyone!"

Tenya suddenly raced in and stood at the front of the class. "Homeroom is about to start! Everyone be quiet and take your seats!"

"We're all sitting," Hanta pointed out with a grin. "You're the only one who isn't."

Tenya retreated to his seat, disgruntled. "Shoot!"

"Don't sweat it," Ochako giggled.

"Wanna take a guess?" Mina leaned back to look at the rest of the class. "On who's gonna be running homeroom today?"

"Definitely not Aizawa-sensei," Tsuyu replied. "He's supposed to be recovering from his injuries in the hospital."

The door opened then, revealing a mummified Aizawa. "Morning."

"YOU'RE BACK TOO SOON!"

"You're being too much of a Pro!" Denki's mouth fell open.

"He really looked like a mummy." Toruu giggled along with Ochako.

"Um. Are you alright, sensei?" Mashirao asked, worried for their teacher well-being.

Aizawa ignored their chattering. "My well-being is irrelevant. More importantly, you guys aren't done fighting yet."

That earned him the silence and nervous looks from the entire class. The Pro was quiet for a moment before explained. "The U.A Sports festival is drawing near."

Eijirou threw his hands up. "It's a normal school event?"

"Don't jinxed us!" Denki hissed, slapping one of his hands over the other teen's mouth.

"Is that really okay?" Kyoka asked Aizawa, worried. "Villains literally just invaded Yuuei few days ago. "

"This festival will be perfect for another attack." Mashirao added.

Aizawa shook his head. "The staff think that this is a good opportunity to show that our crisis management system is rock-solid by holding the event now. Not only that, the security will be getting tighter than all those oprevious years. If anyone tries to start something, they'll be behind bars before they finish thinking about it."

"This Sports Festival is a huge chance for you students. It's not something to get cancelled by a few villains. Especially because among those guarding the festival are the top two heroes in the world; All Might and Endeavor."

Shoto's eyes darkened the moment Endeavor's name was told.

Mina whistled. "Well.. That'll do."

"The Sports Festival is one of Japan's biggest events. It basically took over for the Olympics after Quirks came around. All the top heroes around the country will be watching and scouting out you students. They'll assess your skills in this festival and decide which of you they'd like to approach to join their Pro agencies after you graduate. You'd become sidekicks."

Kyoka twirled one of her jacks around her finger. "That's alright I guess. As long as I'll be a hero, then I don't mind."

"Joining a famous agency will not only gets you more experience, but also popularity," Aizawa continued.

"Though you'll only got a limited amount of time to make an impassion on them, so take this chance with all you've got and make it count. There's a Sports Festival every year. That'll give you only three chances to show off. If you're really aspiring to be a hero, you can't afford to miss this event. Don't slack off on you preparations!"

"Yes sir!"

"Oh, the Sports Festival tries to make things as fair as possible since it involves all the students and not just the ones in the Heroics Course. As such, you won't be able to use your costumes. Rather, you all will be using your gym clothes.

Izuku lowered his book and shared a looked with Katsuki. There goes their plan.

"That's all. Homeroom is dismissed."

\- **Later** -

As Class 1-A was ready to go home, a rumbling chatter came from beyond their door.

They all stared at the door curiously,sharing a looked on hoping someone will opened it. Izuku was about to opened it when Katsuki beat him on it and slammed the door opened.

Many students gathered outside their door, glancing at them from time to time.

"Get out of my way, cannon fodder," Katsuki roared, obviously pissed off. "If you're hoping to scope out the competition, go somewhere else. You won't learn shit from us." The crowd grumbled at the insult but stayed still.

"It's true that we came to get a look," a tall boy near the back said. He made his way forward. "You're modest, for a kid in the hero course."

Katsuki stared at the boy thoughtful. Other Class 1A went to stand behind him.

"If this is it, you're disappointing," the boy said once in front of Katsuki. He had wild and loose blue haired.

"Many of us in general studies or other courses had aimed to be in the hero course. There's a lot of us, but you wouldn't know. Depending on how the Sports Festival goes, they may consider transferring us to the hero course. Of course, that means someone will have to be knocked out."

"Just so you know, this is a declaration of war." The boy departed, leaving a nervous crowds that soon followed.

"Hey Deku. Isn't that boy looks familiar?" Katsuki asked looking back and soon glowered.

"The fuck?! Where did that bastard went?!"

"He walked passed them when that boy come declared his war." Momo replied, looking worried.

"Well at least we know that our class rep didn't even worried for this." Ochako giggled.

Iida nod his head firmly. "He obviously knows that insulting other students is not the way for a Yuuei student to act. You should follow his example, Bakugou-san."

Katsuki felt his eyes twitched in annoyance and rudely walked passed the glasses wearing teen.

"Get out of my way small fry!"

"Why that-" Iida glowered at the teen. Ochako giggled and pulled him away.

"Let just go okay?" She asked pulling him away, despite the teen protesting.

Toruu giggled and followed them with Tsuyu walked beside her.

"They make a cute couple." Toruu said giggling. Tsuyu nod her head in agreement.

\- **Midnight's office-**

The was a knock on the door, gaining Midnight's attention as she called out to whoever knocked.

"Come In."

Izuku walked in bowing his head in greeting. "Good day, Midnight-san."

"My my..if it isn't Izuku-kun." Midnight smirked mischievously. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well.." Izuku scratched his cheek with a blush on his face. "About that offer. Is it still open?"

Midnight blinked confused. "You mean to train on controlling your emotions?"

Izuku sheepishly laughed. "Yeah." He blushed when the sexy clad heroin laughed at him.

"I thought you're never asked kid." Midnight laughed before recomposing herself.

"Anyway, you needed to train on your anger?" Midnight asked knowingly. Izuku nodded his head on went to sit on a chair.

"So there this villain I've met last night, and he kinda told me to control this anger or I'll regretted it." Izuku explained.

Midnight blinked in surprised. "You've met a villain last night?" She asked disbelieving.

"Yeah. Katsuki and I met Hero Killer Stain."

"You met Hero Killer Stain?!" Midnight stood up looking shocked. "And you're alived?!"

"Well that's some luck you got there kid." Midnight sighed to herself. Izuku blushed but nonetheless stayed silent.

"And let me guess. He's the reason you come today?"

"Yeah." Izuku drawled looking away. "Is there anything I could do about this anger?" He asked hopefully.

Midnight frowned at the teen." Honestly kid? I don't even know if my method works."

Izuku sighed disappointed. "I guess anything is worth the try."

"Well you wouldn't believe what my method is." Midnight laughed.

Izuku shrugged his shoulder. "Try me."

"Pleasure."

Izuku fell from his sit and looked at the older woman in shocked.

"Wh-wh-what?!" Izuku shuttered.

Midnight smirked and put her hands on her waist. "Believe me kid. I used pleasure to counter my urge. Works everytime."

Izuku stared at the sexy clad heroin before bluntly asked a question. "So what I need to do is find a woman and have sex with her?"

Midnight giggled at his bluntness. "Well.. Pleasures can have other meanings kid, but if you want to do that, I'm okay with it." She smirked with a haughty looked.

Izuku sighed and went back to his chair. "What should I do?"

Midnight blinked at him." You're really gonna do it?"

"I guess." Izuku nod his head before looking away in shame. "I just don't want to lose control just like all those years ago."

"Ah." Midnight nodded knowingly. She gave the teen a smiled."Well, you can start by talking with a girl. I guess that'll took your mind of that anger management issues of yours."

"I see.." Izuku muttered, standing up. "Thank you."

"Your welcome kid." Midnight smiled. She watched as the green haired teen walking towards the door.

Izuku suddenly stopped and turned around thoughtfully.

"Anything else kid?" Midnight blinked in confusion.

"Can I have your number?" Izuku asked bluntly. Midnight stood staring with her mouth gaping.

Suddenly she giggled uncontrollably, making Izuku blushed.

"Of course you can kid." Midnight said wiping away her tears. "I don't even mind dating a boy younger than me for few years." She smirked when the teen sighed in exasperation.

"Can you just give me the number?" Izuku asked tiredly.

Midnight smirked. "Of course. "

\- **Midoriya household-**

Inko along with the Bakugou husband and wife paired was sitting around the table in the kitchen.

"Stain really say that?" Inko asked frowned.

Masaru shrugged his shoulder. "He even said that he'd already stop targeting heroes."

Mitsuki sighed and leaned back into her chair. "To think even Stain can a sudden changed of personality." She mused.

"This is really surprising."

"But it makes no sense on why he's targeting that man. Did he have a grudge againts him or something?" Mitsuki asked, looking at her husband who sighed.

"I don't know dear. He just told me he's hunting that man." Masaru said.

Inko looked at them thoughtfully. Mitsuki noticed the expression her friend wore on her face.

"What is it?" Mitsuki asked curiously. She deadpanned when Inko sent her an innocent smiled. "You have that expression again. Something tells me that you got a plan."

"Well.. I wouldn't call it a plan." Inko smirked, glancing at the pair. "More like, hope?"

"Yeah... Like that ever work." Mitsuki scoffed, crossing her arms.

Masaru sighed at his wife. "Dear. This is Inko we're talking about. Of course she got a plan." He said boredly.

Mitsuki eyes twitched in annoyance at her husband. "Can't you stop being lazy for once?" She sent her husband a scowled which he responded with a shrugged.

"Too much work."

Mitsuki bristled in anger. "You lazy good for not-"

"I do hope you're not planning on cursing in my house, Mitsu chan." Inko asked frowning.

"I do whatever I want bitch! You can't stop me." Mitsuki flipped her off, making Inko growled in anger.

Masaru sighed seeing them arguing. "I wish I could be a student. I could sleep all day long."

"Shut up lizard face!" Both of them shouted at him, making Masaru grumbled in annoyance.

"Bitches! No one call me lizard!" Masaru roared in anger.

Inko and Mitsuki growled and punched the Bakugo patriarch, sending the man spawling on the ground unconscious.

Katsuki choose this time to walk in and stare at them in surprised.

"What the fuck?"

 **Done! Wew! My fingers hurts!**

 **Hey guys! Anywayyyy, Sports festival will be next and I got a very special plan for that arc.. Kukuku.**

 **I'm sure a lot of you noticed it but I won't spoil anything. Its just someone will be a massive AU in this story. And he'll serve as Katsuki and Izuku's rival.**

 **And yeah, Izuku got Nemuri's number. So yeah, that's the start of their slow building relationship.**

 **And Momo's will begin after the sports festival arc. I don't want to rushed on them, seeing as I'm not rushing on romance.**

 **And also! Shiro the albino monkey! Yeah, he'll appearing on next chapter. He was supposed to be appeared on the class sequences but I kinda forgot about him.**

 **Hehe. My bad.**

 **And regarding the twins, I haven't decide it yet. Too much to think about.**

 **So yeah! Thats all I guess. Goodbye for now.**

 **Ps: How do I stop my mother's boyfriend from using her phone? He's nice and all but I dislike people using any of our things.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sports Festival Day begin!

Tomorrow is the Sports Festival Day. During the past few weeks, Izuku have been training hard with All Might.

Toshinori Yagi in his skinny form was watching his disciple as the teen was doing all sorts of training. He decided to trained Izuku more to toughen his body.

"Sensei," Izuku panted, crouching down to catched his breath. "How many percent can I use on One for All?"

"Around fourty percent before your bones fully break." Yagi said. He smile when he saw his disciple grumbled in disappointment.

"Young Izuku. Take the rest of the day off. You'll need it for tomorrow." He said.

"I need this training sensei." Izuku said shaking his head. "I'll fully master One For All."

Yagi sighed at the teen. "Why do you even want to go this far? You don't need to rushed on training this quirk."

Izuku glared at the ground while clenching his fist in anger. Yagi stare at the teen before widening his eyes in realization.

"Its for tomorrow isn't it? There's something made you felt insecure ain't it?" He mused outloud. Izuku grumbled and nodded his head.

Yagi sighed and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Kid, don't be afraid to be who you really are. You don't need to prove to anyone."

"I want to show the world that I'm Izuku Midoriya. Not Haise Sasaki, the villain killer." Izuku said. He turned to looked at his mentor and glared at him determinedly.

"I'll master it till I reach fifty percent. And I'll beat all of them and show the world that I'll be your successor."

Yagi stare at his disciple before his body started shaking. Smoke suddenly covered him before he turned to his muscles form.

"Young Izuku! Your words have reach deep into my heart!" All Might exclaimed with a bit of tears in his eyes. Suddenly he grin widely at the teen. "I'll help you reach fifty percent! Get ready shounen! Cause today, we'll be training till we drop!"

"Yes sir! All Might sensei!" Izuku shouted, looking determined.

 **\- Yuuei High-**

Izuku yawned as he walked into a stadium. Shiro was on his shoulder, almost asleep. His sharp keen of sight glanced all around him.

Three giant structures built to house two hundred thousand spectators a piece. Due to the recent attacked by the villains, all the first year gained the public interest on their competition. It has also caused an increase in security, including a higher number of pro heroes in attendance than usual.

Izuku sighed and leaned back into his chair. He watch as his classmates sat nervously, especially Mineta who was shivering in his sit.

"Man, I'm still surprised that they've give the clearance to let this lil-monkey become your sidekick." Denki commented. All the girls was cooing at the albino monkey as it slept to his heart content.

"Are they any heroes that had an animal as their sidekick?" Rikido wondered. The boys glanced at Koji when he held up his notebook.

 _There's the female heroin Gaia who had the quirk to control natures. She even have severals animals as her sidekick due to her connection to the mother nature._

Eijirou whistled in amazement. "Who knew that Koji knows something we don't." He said grinning at the timid teen who blushed.

Iida nodded his head approvingly. "As expected of Koda san who have done some research. We should follow his example. Knowledge is power."

"It also probably due to his quirk that he knows about this information." Jirou pointed out. They glanced at Koji who nod at Jirou.

Jirou grinned victoriously. She looked at the boys smugly. "Told ya."

The boys grumbled in annoyance.

Momo turned to Izuku who have ignored them in favor of reading. Shiro shook awake by the loud noises.

"Izuku kun. Goodluck out there okay? Lets do our best today." She said smiling at him. Izuku put down his book and nodded his head with a smile.

"Same to you Momo chan. Goodluck today." Izuku relied with a smile.

Momo blushed as Izuku went back into reading. She jumped when a floating uniform suddenly appeared.

"T-Toruu chan?"

"Hehe.. Momo chan~ Lets have some girls talk." Toruu said cheerfully. The other girls appeared surrounding her.

Izuku watched amused at Momo's blushing as the girls started teasing her relentlessly. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Shoto walked towards him.

"May I help you?" He asked lowering his book. Shirou narrowed his eyes at the teen who stare at it coldly.

"Midoriya," Shoto said. The heterochromatic boy stood in the room's center, eyes locked on his target. "Even with that powerful quirks you have, I'm stronger and more capable than you."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked coldly. The class all went silent as they heard the coldness in his voice.

"I don't care if you're the fame Haise Sasaki nor when All Might have his attention on you, but know this, I will beat you and I will win. Your fame will be useless in it."

The room went shocked at the bold statement. Few students glanced at Katsuki who had his hands sparks. Izuku ignored the others, especially the words from the half cold, half hot quirk user.

"Do as your wish Todoroki." Izuku said, going back reading his book. "I'm not even sure why you needed to tell everyone your intentions, but that's not my problem."

Shoto clenched his jaw at the easy dismissal made by his fellow classmate. Katsuki growled as he stood glaring at him.

Izuku watched the growing tension in Shoto's face from the corner of his eyes. It seems that there's more to his relationship with Endeavor than being an estranged son.

"Hey half prick half ass! Let me tell you a fact." Katsuki snarled, glaring at the teen hatefully. "You can't win againts Deku if you only uses one of your quirk. That quirk is useless againts him and everybody knows it."

"Whatever." Todoroki said, turning away. Katsuki sneer as he turned away from him. Izuku raised an amused eyebrow at his friend.

"Finally snapped huh?" He asked amused. Katsuki growled and flipped him off.

"Piss off Deku."

Soon enough, all of them was lead into the stadium floor. They listened to Present Mic's welcoming speech.

"And now the athletes! First is the class that fought off villains, this festival's favorites! From the Heroic Course, Class A!" They emerged from a gate and stepped out onto the grass field.

Izuku sighed as he heard the hushed whispered from the crowd. Most of them was on Shoto and him. Soon all of them was screaming in excitement.

"You and Shoto really are famous. I mean looked at this crowd!" Eijirou exclaimed over the screaming crowd.

"Whatever." Izuku muttered in annoyance. He sighed when he saw All Might waved at him with a grinned.

"Following them is Heroic Course Class B, and then Classes C, D, and E from General Studies! Classes F, G, and H from the Support Course! And of course, the Business Courses!" Present Mic finished as over two hundred students congregated on the stadium grounds. A stage rose from the ground and Midnight appeared from it.

"We're going to begin with the Athlete's Oath!" she shouted. All the students rumbled with their surprise. Even few whistle and calls was heard from the crowd.

"Shut up and listen! The Athlete's Oat will begin now! Your student representative is Bakugou Katsuki of Class 1-A!"

Katsuki pushed his way through the crowd and stomped up the stairs to the side of the stage. He looked down on all of them, making his classmates shuffled uneasy.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Izuku muttered. Iida nodded beside him.

"Somehow I agreed with Midoriya san. Bakugo san shouldn't be the representive."

Katsuki cleared his throat, silencing all over the stadium. Izuku watched with his posture tensed.

"I am strong. All of you are nothing but trashed. Just die." Katsuki said calmly.

Izuku sweatdropped as all the other classes started shouting at Katsuki. He responded to their shouting with a rude gesture.

"Well, now that's over," Midnight said, also sweatdropping. "Let's get going! The first event is the qualifier where dreams are crushed and many of you will be sent home crying! This year's event is," She pointed at the screen dramatically.

"CAPTURE THE FLAG!"

"This must be new. I've never heard of this event from all the years in Yuuei Sports Festival." Izuku mused under his breath.

Midnight grinned at the students confusion. "As all of you noticed. This is a new event is designed for this year! With so many powerful and interesting quirks, we devised something a little special. I'm sure you all remember the cityscapes from the Entrance Exam. Well, each on has seven flags tied to the front gates. Your goal is simple: get a flag and get to the finish line. However, they can be stolen from you." She pointed at the screen and a map of the campus appeared. "Three of the locations are nearby this stadium, while the other three have been split between the three far corners of campus!"

A gate opened behind the stage. "The way has been cleared! Good luck, and begin!" The crowd raced for the open gate.

Izuku gained a crazed grinned as One for all energy went into his legs. Shirou grabbed his shoulder tightly as they went flying passed the others.

Shoto glared as he watched the green haired teen gained first place. He shook his head and stomp the ground as ice raced passed towards the crowd at the gate.

He heard some shouting and moaning as the students got their entrance blocked. Though he turned around when he heard Katsuki angry snarled.

He was impressed when he saw his classmates easily jumped over the icy wall. There's also some other students that easily did the same. Shoto picked up his pace when he heard Katsuki shouted at him.

"Get back here, half and half!" Katsuki shouted as he exploded his way over the icy path.

 **\- With Izuku-**

Izuku landed on the ground with a loud thud. The ground cracked from the powerful landing.

"THERE'S OUR FIRST OBSTACLES!" Present Mic loud exclamation starled Shirou. "IN ORDER TO TAKE THE FIRST FLAG, THEY NEEDED TO FIGHT THE ZERO-POINTERS THAT SCATTERED ALL OVER THE FIELD!"

"Should I do it?" Izuku mused. He glanced at the albino monkey when it crittered into his ears. "Yeah. I have no choice do I?" He sighed.

Izuku leaped over to land in the middle of the field. All the robots took notice of him and immediately walked forward.

With a small grinned on his face, six tentacles appeared from his lower back, stabbing through the steels easily. Shiro crittered excitedly as six robots immediately decimated. Izuku grinned and run across the field in a blur of blue and green.

"MIDORIYA EASILY DECIMATED THE ROBOTS WITH A QUICK USE OF HIS QUIRK!" Present Mic cheered, exciting the crowds.

"That's one of the abilities that his other quirk possess. That tentacles are called Kagune. A strong muscle like protrusion that can turn into any forms that he choose." Aizawa muffled voice announced over his bandaged face.

He watched with great interest as Izuku passed the flag to the albino monkey and raced to the next destination.

 **\- With Katsuki-**

Katsuki grinned maniacally when he saw his best friend used his original quirk. Finally they can fight without holding back.

His hands burst with his explosives, easily destroyed any robots that blocked his way. Shoto had use his ice quirk to slide across the floor and went passed them. He didn't bother to fight the robots as he focus more on taking the flag.

Cinder covered his whole body as a fiery lance form from his explosives. Katsuki was launched towards Shoto, gaining on the red and white haired teen.

They crashed together and tumbled all over the field before Shoto used his ice to disentangle the two and get onto his feet.

Katsuki glowered at Shoto. He quickly get back on his feet before barreling across the stadium, ice and explosions trailing on their path as other students tried to follow them.

A loud sonic boom was heard, making the crowd groaned as they covered their ears. Shoto looked up with a narrowed eyes as Present Mic made an exaggerate announcement.

"AND MIDORIYA IZUKU WON THE FIRST EVENT OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL! WHAT AN IMHUMAN PAIR OF LEGS HE POSSESSES!"

Shoto clenched his teeth before glaring at the explosive quirk user angrily. Katsuki growled at the teen and walked forward threateningly.

"Woah there! Relax!" Eijirou appeared standing between them. "We should get going. The next event will start in twenty minutes, so take this time to rest. I'm sure you two will get the chances to fight later." He tried to calm the angry teens who glowered at each other.

Katsuki growled loudly before turning around with a loud huffed. Shoto coldly stare at them before walking away in other direction.

 **\- The Midoriya Household-**

"Hell Yes! Suck that Flame Head! Hah!" Mitsuki exclaimed laughing.

Inko clapped her hand happily. "That's my boy." She said proudly.

Masaru shook his head at them."Women are so bothersome."He mumbled. He take a can of beer from the table and took sip with a content sighed.

"This is life."

 **\- Twenty minutes later, Yuuei Sports Stadium-**

"Time for the second event!" Midnight announced. "Now, let's see the results on those that got into it!"

The hologram screen behind her lit up with a list of students who had made it into the second round. It included the first forty-two students.

"Someone's that was not in our class got fourth place? Who's this Hitoshi Shinsou?" Kyoka wondered aloud.

"Its the one that declare war on us." Hanta said, pointing at the blue haired teen who stoically ignored them.

"Now lets see what our next event shall be." Midnight said, cracking her whip as the slot machine began to moved.

The slot machine came to a sudden stop and revealed the title of the game.

Cavalry Battle.

"For this game," Midnight began, pointing at the screen behind her. A picture was shown as Thirteen, Present Mic, and Cementoss holding up All Might between the three of them. "The participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish. It's basically the same as a regular cavalry battle, but there's one little difference,"

"This game is all about the results of the Obstacle Race, each person has been assigned a point value!"

Ochako nodded in understanding. "So in other words, each team will have a different amount of points depending on who they're with?"

"That's easy enough to understand," Mina grinned.

Midnight cracked her whip annoyed. "Ignoring me is it? Well whatever. The points assigned go up by five starting from the bottom! Five points for forty-second place, ten for forty-first, and so on."

"With the exception of first place, whose value is," Midnight suddenly had a sadistic grinned, making Izuku uncomfortable.

"Ten Million Points."

Izuku stiffened as every student around him eyeing him greedily. Shirou hid behind his neck, sensing the tension all around them.

Midnight sent him a grinned. "This game is all about survival of the fittest with a shot for those at the bottom to seize the top."

Izuku glanced around him as the R-rated hero continue her explanation on the game. He scanned the crowd before seeing Fumikage sharp gazed. He raised an eyebrow at the teen which was replied with a nod.

"You've got fifteen minutes to pick out the members of your team!" Midnight announced sending the students rushing to find a team.

"Izuku-kun, lets form a team." Momo said, walking towards him.

Izuku raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you already pick a team seeing as Todoroki went towards you."

Momo scratched her cheek and blushed. "I denied his invitation. I'm not comfortable with his cold attitude."

"Thank you Momo chan for choosing to be in the same team as me." Izuku said smiling at her.

Momo beamed at him. "You're welcome."

"Midoriya." Fumikage said, walking towards them. "What's your plan for this?"

Izuku hummed as Shirou jumped to sat on Momo's shoulder. "We need someone that can help us."

"Iida's our best bet with his quirk, but I'm afraid that Todoroki already pick him." Izuku sighed.

"Indeed. His quirk will be useful in this game." Fumikage said, nodding his head.

"What about Ochako?" Momo wondered. "Her zero gravity can be used to avoid fighting. We don't even need to fight since we have your point."

"Bakugou have already pick her." Fumikage said. Momo sighed in disappointment.

"What's our choices for now?" She asked worried. "We need someone to assist us for this battle."

Izuku glanced around the crowd of students before his eyes landed on someone.

"Izuku kun?" Momo was confused when she saw him walking away from them.

"What to team up?" Izuku asked a goggle wearing girl. The girl stare at him with a giant grin on her face.

"I accept! Your position as first place can help me promote my babies!" She said excitedly.

"Ba-babies?!" Momo exclaimed shocked. Izuku saw his teammates walked towards him.

The girl grinned at them and form a peace sign."I'm Mei Hatsume of the Support Course. I have spend my time developing gears for heroes to use in the field!"

Fumikage nodded satisfied. "A support course member will help us a lot."

Izuku smile and held out his hand. "Lets do our best."

They raised an eyebrow at the hand before Mei put her hand on top of his. Momo giggled and put her own before Fumikage follow suit with a sighed.

 **\- With All Might -**

The number one hero was walking back to the teacher's lounge after getting a drink. He had a large grin on his face. His disciple had done incredibly well in the first challenge and easily defeat the others.

All Might felt confident now. Sure there'll be many more challenges ahead of his student but he was sure that it can conquered it easily. His successor made him very proud.

As he walked to the stairs that would lead him up to his seat, he caught of glimpse of another man walking towards him cloaking in flame.

"Endeavor." All Might greeted, causing the man to stiffen. "It's been awhile since we've talk. Want a tea?"

Endeavor clenched his fist and glared at the Symbol of Peace. "All Might."

All Might continued, oblivious to the glared."Its been ten years since we've spoken is it? I'd figured it'd be nice to catch up."

Endeavor scowled at the symbol of piece. "Cut that bullshit! You know what I'm here for!"

"I don't know what you mean." All Might said, tilting his head confused.

Endeavor's glare was venomous. "Why is that murderer's son become a hero?! That spawn of his should be dealt with!"

All Might sighed at the man. "You do know that the sins of the parents can't be blame on the child. Young Izuku has done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" Endeavor scoffed, crossing his arms together. "That incident from the vault is considered nothing wrong? I'm surprised that you've gone senile in this age."

All Might suddenly sent a glared to his fellow hero, making Endeavor stiffened.

"Yes. Nothing's wrong. You and every heroes in the world knows that Izuku's rampaged from all those years had nothing to do with him. That man controlled his own child just for the sake of his absolute justice."

"Where are you going with this All Might?"

"Someday, Midoriya Izuku will raised to be the next symbol of peace. He will protect those that needed, even with all those discrimination he had received."

Endeavor was silent for a few moments before asking a serious question.

"What if I still decide to end his life?"

"Sorry?"

"If he's the monster people said he is. I will kill him. And when it happens, What will you do?"

All Might smile grimly and started walking back to the teacher's sit.

"Then you better watched your back."

Endeavor stiffened when he heard those words. He felt a growl building from his throat and glared at the symbol of piece.

"Cause you'll kill me if I touches your precious student?"

All Might looked at Endeavor from his shoulder and sent the man a smile. "Its not me that you have to worry about Endeavor."

"Then who is it?!" Endeavor bellowed, spouting flames from his shoulders in his anger.

"Midoriya Izuku is the son of Deva."

Endeavor felt his body slacked. He looked at All Might in shocked. "Inko's son?! I don't believe you!"

All Might shake his head and walked away from him. "Believe what you want, but I just told you everything."

Endeavor stood silent for few moments. He watched as his rival walking away before spinning around and punch the wall behind him, startling the people near him.

"That damn bastard.. I'LL KILL HIM!"

People ran away as the location started blazing with fire. They watched in shocked as the cool headed Endeavor was destroying the walls in the corridor.

All Might let out a sighed as many heroes ran passed him to stop Endeavor's rampaging.

"I'm surprised that you told him. I've thought you wanted to protect that boy." He looked up and saw a short old man leaned on the wall.

"Gran Torino." All Might greeted his teacher. Gran Torino sighed and walked away from him.

"Hizashi cannot be save Toshinori. Its not even your fault that he's become that kind of person."

All Might clenched his fist and followed his teacher to the teacher's lounge.

 **\- With Izuku's Team -**

"So who's the member on Todoriki and Bakugou's team?" Momo asked. She was on the left while Mei stood on the right.

Fumikage, who was in the front looked around before answering her question. "Bakugou had Eijirou, Hanta and Ochako on his team. While Todoroki had Denki, Kyoka and Iida."

"Kyoka will gave us trouble with her sound attacks. We may need some plan to counteract againts her." Izuku said, forming a frown on his face. Shirou had left to sit on Midnight's shoulder.

"Leave that to me! This babies will help us with sound attacks!" Mei exclaimed excitedly. She gave each of them a headphone.

"What does Bakugou need Hanta on his team? Hanta basically useless againts us." Momo asked, looking at the teen who grinned at them.

"Knowing Kacchan, its probably something amazing or something incredible stupid." Izuku sighed. He glanced at his team who looked at him determindly.

"Lets win this." He said with a small smile. His team nodded determindly as all the other team eyeing them hungrily.

Midnight cracked her whip, gaining their attention.

"Let the cavalry battle begin!"

And so began the battle.

 **Yeah! Chapter 8 is done! Wew. My fingers hurts.**

 **Sport Festival Arc. It has began! Fufufu!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Izuku easily won the first game without any problem. Its really easy since he can used the total of fifty percent of One For All. That destructive strength is freaking powerful. I seriously love that Quirk.**

 **All Might talked with Endeavor, fufufu! The mystery is getting more deeper. I'm getting really excited for that part.**

 **Anyway! There's something I want to tell you guys.**

 **The updates will be less early from now on. I'll be getting more busy with these past few weeks.**

 **My mom had set me up for a blind date and that took a lot of my free time.**

 **Sheesh.. I'm not ready for a boyfriend.**

 **And I'll start working at the bar starting next week so I probably don't have a lot time to write since I always write on night time.**

 **I'll try my best okay guys? Please forgive this clumsy girl.**

 **So yeah. That's all I guess.**

 **See you guys! And don't forget to review? Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Cavalry Battle

"BEGINNING FOR THE SECOND EVENT! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A BRUTAL BATTLE!" Present Mic's voice roared through the stadium. "WE GOT MANY WARHORSES READY TO DUKE IT OUT ON EACH OTHER!"

"Why Am I even here?" Aizawa sighed.

Izuku smirked and tightening the headband. It has their points displayed for all to see. "I'll be counting on you guys. We'll be in a harsh battle."

"Don't worry. We're ready." Momo said determinedly.

"Ufufufu~ My babies are ready." Mei laughed confidently.

"Let's win this." Fumikage said, narrowing his eyes.

"3!" The students all got ready.

"2!" The crowd leaned forward, all looking excited.

"1!" Midnight grinned while Aizawa yawned.

"LET RUMBLE BEGIN!"

All the other teams immediately went after them, all of them are hungry for the ten million points.

"Mei!" Izuku called out.

Mei laughed as a missile launcher appeared from her backpack. It immediately started shooting at their opponents.

"TEAM MIDORIYA TAKES THE FIRST BLOOD!" Present Mic shouted over the screaming crowd. "WHAT A MOVE MADE BY HATSUNE MEI FROM SUPPORT COURSE! SHE JUST SHOT A FREAKING MISSILES AT THEIR OPPONENTS!"

"Is that even legal?" Aizawa wondered, sweatdropping.

"Oh shit!" Eijirou cursed seeing the missiles flying towards them. Katsuki grinned widened and leaped over towards them.

The missiles was easily destroyed as Katsuki flew towards them harmless.

"Explosions won't work on Bakugou san" Momo commented, bracing herself. "We'll have to be careful with them."

Izuku eyes scanned on his friend and saw a tape tied on his waist. Katsuki roared and pulled his fist back.

"Die Deku!"

"Dark Shadows!" A dark hawk like figure appeared from Fumikage's back, intercepting the brown haired teen's attacked.

"Hanta!" Eijirou exclaimed as Sero pulled Katsuki back on them. Ochako eyes widened when she saw two tentacles flew over to their rider.

"Watch out!" Ochako called out to them. She instantly used her quirk when Katsuki landed on Eijirou's back. They flew onto the air, making the tentacles missed them.

"TEAM BAKUGOU IS SAVE BY URARAKA QUICK THINKING! WHAT AN IMPRESSIVE MOVE MADE BY HER." Present Mic roared as the crowd screamed in excitement.

"Barely surviving that attack." Noted Aizawa. "Ochako's zero gravity quirk are very useful in this game." He said.

"Thanks Uraraka." Eijirou sighed in relief. Katsuki growled and glared at Izuku who raised an eyebrow at him.

"We won't penetrate that defense easily." Sero said, looking at Katsuki. "Lets hunt for more points before focusing on them."

"Fine! Lets go!" Katsuki said.

Izuku smirked and watched the ongoing battle around them. He was confused when he saw Team Bakugou walked away.

"You know the plan guys." Izuku said, making his team nod. His kagune changed into a large pair of wings, covering their rear.

Fumikage's dark shadows went to attack the enemy's team as Momo created a large umbrella on top of them.

Mei grinned and uses her missile launcher to attack their enemies. All the other team scattered as they all exclaimed in panicked.

"Damn it! We're sitting ducks here!" Denki cursed as his team dodged the incoming missiles. "That ten million points is hard to take!"

Jirou let out a blast of sounds, making the missiles explode. She sighed in relief before looking to their leader.

"What's our plan, Todoroki san!" Iida called out. Shoto glared at Izuku before shooting three icy spears at them. Denki follow suit by firing a thin bolts of lightning.

Dark Shadows intercepted the attack, destroying the icy spears with ease. The shadow figure screech in alarmed seeing the incoming lightning bolt.

Momo instantly create a large rubber like blanket and threw it upwards. The lightning fizzled out the rubber blanket protected Dark Shadows.

"They're defence and offense are too strong! Long ranged attacks are useless with Tokoyami and Momo!" Jirou noted, looking worried.

"Then we advance towards them." Shoto said. Iida looked at him in surprised. "Are you sure about that? Won't that make us an easier target with Midoriya san's kagune?"

"Not if we're not the only one attacking! Look!" Jirou pointed out. They turned to looked as Team Mineta comes barreling towards Team Izuku.

 **\- With Izuku -**

"Incoming!" Fumikage warned, seeing Team Mineta come rushing towards them.

"That ten million points is mine!" Mienta exclaimed from one of Shouji's tentacles. Tsuyu appeared from the tentacles with her tongue flew accelerating towards them.

"Fumikage!" Izuku exclaimed, seeing the tongue. "Intercepted it!"

Dark Shadows flew over to catched the long tongue before Mei's missiles soar towards Team Mineta.

Mineta threw some sticky balls with accuracy before Shouji slapped it back towards them, making the missiles stuck on dark shadows.

"They blocked my babies!" Mei asked in disbelief. "Blasphemy!"

"Watch out Tokoyami!" Momo called out. She pulls out a staff from her stomach and spun it around, making the sticky balls stuck on it before throwing it at Shouji who also slapped the staff away.

Dark Shadows, covered in missiles, screeched as it flew towards them in anger. Rikido appeared and grapple the shadow like figure.

Mineta grinned and soar over towards Team Izuku, two sticky balls on each of his palm."Ten Million Points is ours!"

"Wait Mineta!" Shouji shouted to his teammate. " You got the wrong target!"

"Grape Rush!"

Mineta shout in victory as he flew towards Momo in glee.

Momo screamed in panicked as Mineta flew closer towards her. Suddenly a large tail slammed the teen, sending Mineta tumbling on the ground. Team Mineta stopped running as they all looked at Izuku.

"MIDORIYA IZUKU JUST BITCH SLAPPED MINETA MINORU WITH HIS KAGUNE!" Present Mic announced before wincing. "THAT GOT TO BE HURT!"

"Brutal as ever." Aizawa commented sighing. "That kid has no remorse at all."

Izuku grab the headband on Mineta roughly. "You damn pervert." He said glaring at the teen.

"Watch out kero!" Tsuyu tries to warned her team. Dark shadows slammed into them as three fishing line flew out of Mei's backpack and took all of their headband.

"That was close. You almost got us." Fumikage commented to them.

Shouji nodded his head gratefully, before they watched Team Midoriya ran to find more points.

Rikido sighed and looked at Mineta. "If only you got the true target." Tsuyu and Shouji nodded their head in agreement.

Mineta groaned as he laid on the ground unconscious.

 **\- Teacher's Lounge -**

All Might sweatdropped seeing his disciple easily knocked out Mineta.

"Team Midoriya is doing really good. Their teamwork is impressive." Snipe said, impressed with Team Midoriya.

"Yes. They are impressive." Kan Sekijiro nodded in agreement. He's the blood hero 'Blood King'.

All Might preene hearing those words. Though his eyes twitched when he saw Kan suddenly looked at him smugly.

"Though my class will come on top. I bet not even your disciple can beat Itsuka and Monoma. They're their best on my class." He added grinning.

"I don't know about that. They're doing impressive so far." Higari Maijima said, laughing. He's the Excavation Hero, Power Loader.

Blood King scoffed at the hero. "You're just saying that cause you've taken interest in that support course student."

Nezu laughed, gaining their attention. He looked at the students and smiled at them. "Whatever it is, I'm already impressed by them. Their generation of heroes will lead us in the future."

Gran Torino laughed and nodded his head. "Agreed. These greenhorns will do great someday."

All Might looked at his disciple proudly, though he was tapping his foot incessantly on the ground.

There were five minutes left on the clock and he knows that this is where things got really serious.

Izuku had been using a hit and run tactics. It had been pretty useful so far. Their team would be playing defensive whenever other team attacked and counter with a quick offence with their combination.

But now all the teams are getting desperate. All Might know a big battle will soon come. Izuku team only big weakness is their concentration. All their battle had them focusing on quick attacked. They will lost their focus on other things.

And Team Todoroki and Team Bakugou knows it.

 **\- With The Cavalry Battle -**

"There's no time! We have to attack now if we want that ten million points!" Sero said looking at their leader.

Ochako yelped and quickly touches some students, making the other team floats.

Katsuki quickly knocked them out before taking their headband. He growled when he saw Team Midoriya was currently fighting with Team Todoroki.

"Lets attacked now! I won't lose to half and half!" Katsuki roared. His team grinned and raced over to them.

\- With Team Todoroki -

"Shoto! Its no good! Their defence is strong! We can't bypass Momo and Fumikage's defence!" Denki said.

Shoto was beyond frustrated by their successful defense. He had tried to freeze them but was easily thwarted by Mei.

Shoto glared at Mei, making the girl grinned at him widely. That girl has too many gears in her backpack.

Denki had tried to attack with his electricity but was easily blocked by Momo and Tenya couldn't run towards them since it was suicidal. Tokoyami dark shadow was growing larger because of Izuku's kagune that was blocking the sunlight.

And Jirou practically useless with Mei giving her team each a headphones to blocked her attacks.

"Jirou. Can you make a sound barrier around us?" Shoto asked, looking at her.

Jirou nodded her head. "I can."

Denki glanced at their leader. "How do we do this?"

"We're going to break their defence in instant." Shoto said eyes narrowing.

"Wait for my call."

He saw Team Bakugou comes barreling on Team Midoriya. Katsuki with Hanta's tape on his waist, leap to attack head on.

"Now!"

Shoto unleashed a glacial assault upon them. He created a massive wall of ice that completely swallowed both teams.

Tenya accelerated towards them, covered with Jirou's barrier as Denki fired a huge bolt of lightning towards them.

Suddenly the icy walls was destroyed as Katsuki blasted through it, hands sparking with explosives.

"You fucking pikachu!" Katsuki roared in anger. He threw a punch at the lightning bolt, creating a huge explosion of flames and electricity.

"Damn it Bakugou!" Denki cursed as he fired another bolt of lightning.

Eijirou appeared taking the hit with his hardening body. He sent a quick grinned at his friend, making Denki grinned in returned.

"Watch out! Kaminari san!" Iida exclaimed. Denki turned his head and widened his eyes as many rubbles flew towards them.

"Comet home run!" Ochako said cheerfully. She sent Iida a peace.

"That's not a home run!" Iida said panicking. Suddenly the rubbles was destroyed as team Bakugou was bombard with Jirou sounds attack.

"Watch out Bakugou!" Sero warned.

They snapped their head and froze. Dark Shadows, who had grow more than three times of its size was currently looming over them.

Izuku opened his wings widely and grinned at them. "Knock knock!"

Jirou cursed and turned her head. "Shit! Todoroki behind us!"

Team Todoroki watched in disbelief as floating around them was a drone equip with a lazer rifle.

"Shit! We're trap!" Denki said.

Fumikage seeing their chance, quickly went on offensive.

"Dark Shadows! Attack them!"

"At once!" Dark Shadow shrieked and brought down its massive claw on them.

Shoto gritted his teeth and quickly covered them in an icy shell. Dark Shadow hissed in frustration as its claws doing nothing on the ice shell.

 **\- Team Midoriya -**

Izuku smile seeing Team Todoroki hid behind their icy shell. He never doubted his plan. Their team had both strong offensive prowess and defensive prowess. He glanced at the clock on the big screen. There was only a minute left before they win.

"Incoming!" Momo shrieked starled the whole team.

Izuku turned around and was shocked. Katsuki was flying towards them in mid air with an angry expression on his face.

"KATSUKI'S GOING RIGHT FOR THE TEN MILLION! WE'RE IN FOR THE FINAL BATTLE!" Present Mic screamed. The colosseum started going wild.

"Give me the fucking headband Deku!" Katsuki roared at Izuku from mere feet away.

Izuku's Kagune changed its form into a giant tail. He swing the tail towards Katsuki who countered by generating a huge explosion from his palms.

The blast threw both of them back before Katsuki fired off a couple of explosions at Izuku.

Izuku, feeling the familiar One for All energy steadily flowing, slapped his palm together creating a loud shockwave that sent the brown haired teen away.

Dark Shadow loomed over the fallen teen. It raised its claw ready to tear the teen. Suddenly two tape wrapped around its torso before a harden fist sent the shadow figure shrieking.

"Team Bakugou is here!" Fumikage shouted. He turned to his companion and called out to her. "Mei!"

"Roger!" Mei grinned and fired couple of missiles at them, forcing Hanta sent a tape to catch it. Ochako immediately made them floats before Eijirou punched them.

"NO WAY! THEY SENT IT BACK!" Present Mic announced, he was getting excited from the battles. The crowd roared in agreement.

"Impressive teamwork." Aizawa said, nodding his head impressed.

Katsuki landed on his 'horses' and immediately went into offensive. Dark Shadow shrieked and lunged towards them in annoyance. Mei helped by firing lazers with the drone.

Katsuki growled as his team clashed with Deku's team. He glanced at the clock and saw that there's only half a minute left.

"Fuck it!" He decided. He blast himself over the wall of ice and covered himself in cinders. Izuku watched with his eyes narrowed before a loud crash startled them.

Team Todoroki decided to rejoined the battle and forcing it to be a battle royal.

The crowd along with Present Mic was getting more excited. It was chaos on the field.

Shoto was sending a wave of ices at them. Katsuki responded by diving through the ices. Izuku grimaced as many ices started to rain on them.

He sighed and close his eyes as both Shoto and Katsuki went after his headband.

"Times up!" Mic announced as the siren rang. They all stopped their battle with Izuku, Katsuki and Shoto got down from their horse.

Izuku smirked at them while Katsuki send Shoto a glared. Shoto merely walked away with his eyes close.

"What an intense battle they had! These teens are more than ready for the final round of this tournament! Now, let's announce the four teams continuing into the finals!

"First place goes to Team Izuku! This team showed us a best performance on offensive and defensive strategies, they held onto the ten million points with ease!"

"Second place goes to Team Bakugou! Their aggression and teamwork were all on-point! They were all impressive! Especially from Uraraka Ochako!"

"Third place goes to Team Hitoshi! Where the heck did they come from? We didn't even know!"

"And in fourth place is Team Todoriki! This team showed us how strong their offensive capabilities are. Their combination is not something to be frown on."

"We're gonna take an hour long break for lunch! Congratulations to those that got into finals!"

"Talk about dramatic. I'm more focus on his exaggerating announcement than the battle." Midnight teased, making Present Mic blushed. The crowd all roaring in laughter with Shirou rolling on the ground.

 **\- Stadium Hallway, Ten Minutes Later -**

Izuku walked through the hallway leading him to the cafeteria. He along with sixteen other students was given an hour to rest and recover.

Shirou had decide to stick with Midnight until the final event began. It seems that, the albino monkey had took a liking with the sexy clad heroin.

He mused as he thought about the finals. It seems they'll be having a battle round. Each student will be fighting one on one against another.

Midnight had told them to pick a number. Since they'll be using lottery to pick their battle. They are many battles that interested him.

The list of battle are as followed,

Itsuka Kendo vs Momo Yaoyorozu

Denki Kaminari vs Tokoyami Fumikage

Iida Tenya vs Kirishima Eijirou

Monoma Neito vs Hitoshi Shinsou

Shoto Todoriki vs Sero Hanta

Uraraka Ochako va Bakugou Katsuki

Hatsume Mei vs Kyoka Jirou

Izuku Midoriya vs Tetsutetsu

Izuku sighed as he thought about his opponent. He was a student that had a steel body for his quirk. Physical Attacks will be useless on Tetsutetsu.

It also meant that both of his Quirks is useless againts him. Seeing as his quirk is a melee type quirk.

Izuku shook his head and grumbled. His only chanced to win it was to gamble on One for All. Which also mean risking himself to injured his body.

So much for holding back.

Izuku was brought out of his thoughts when he was slammed into a body. He shook his head and was about to apologize before he stood frozen stiffed.

Towering over him was the number two hero, Endeavor.

And he was frowning.

"Endeavor." Izuku muttered surprised. Endeavor frowned as he glanced at him.

"You..." Endeavor began, surprising Izuku when the pro hero was hesitating.

"Are you truly Inko's son?"

"What?" Izuku could not believe what he heard.

"You know my mom?" Izuku asked surprised on his normally composed face.

"So its true." Endeavor muttered. His shouders suddenly started shaking.

"Then you are also Hizashi's son?" The pro hero suddenly said.

Izuku breath hitched before he glared at the pro hero, uncaring wether he was outmatch.

"That man is not my father." Izuku stated coldly. Endeavor eyes narrowed when he heard the venom in the teen's voice.

"Ohh? Are you sure boy?" Endeavor mocked asked. "Then the boy that killed all the villains from all those years ago must have been someone then."

Endeavor watched as Izuku started shaking in anger. "That boy that lost in his rage and started rampaging across Y-city."

"The boy that killed my friend."

Endeavor stood straight and glared at the teen. "Killers don't deserve to be a hero." He said full of hatred. "Especially from a villain's son."

"Tell me boy." Endeavor began. He watched as Izuku shaking in silent anger.

"What possess you on becoming a hero? For fame? For power? Or the prospect of getting yourself a redemption?" He continued. He watched as Izuku mumbled under his breath.

"Speak boy. I didn't hear you." Endeavor said firmly.

"To show the world that I'm not a killer."

"You think the world will care?" Endeavor scoffed. "Your very existence is a mistake. A son of a killer should have not be allowed to live."

Endeavor glanced at teen as he continued to speak. "People don't accept killers boy. And once the truth was known, they will learn to hate you. People hate villains that's a fact, but people also hate killers."

"It doesn't matter if you tried to hide behind that facade of yours, I can clearly see that anguish edge on that face. You have no idea what's going to be waiting for you if you go down this path, boy. Can you really stay good? Can you stand all the pressure that's going to be put on you?"

Endeavor stopped to glared at him before he turned away. "Just give up boy. You have no place in the world of heroes."

He began to leave, but Izuku suddenly spoke out. "No wonder Shoto said he hates you."

Endeavor stopped dead and glanced over his shoulder at Izuku. The boy was shaking with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Shoto will know. He'll learn, one way or another about what happened on that day." Endeavor scoffed and left.

Izuku slowly slid down onto the floor as tears started falling down. Everything Endeavor said was right, and he said it all. People will never accepted him for what happened. Killers don't deserve redemption, and that a fact. Should he died that day on the mountains of flames? Should he let himself be. captured and killed for all his crime?

Izuku was shaking so hard as fear overcome him. Endeavor had said it. heroes and villains will hunt him once the truth was known to all. And they will not stop once he truly die.

"Izuku kun!" He was startled when a body slammed into him.

"Mo-Momo.." Izuku shuttered in shocked.

Momo Yaoyorozu saw and heard it all.

Izuku was silently crying as Momo brought him into a hug.

"I-I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologize!" Momo shouted, surprising him. "You are not a killer! You're Midoriya Izuku! A hero-in-training! Don't listen to what he said!"

Izuku silently cried before he jumped when he heard some footsteps. He noticed that several people started coming down to the hallway.

He shook his head and stood up. Momo was looking at him in worry as Izuku wiped his tears away.

"Hey man. You're okay?" Eijirou asked, appearing with several others. Izuku said nothing as he put his facade back on.

"H-he's fine. There's just some sprain from the cavalry battle." Momo tried to assured them.

"Oh! Then let's bring him to Recovery Girl!" Mina said with several agreeing with her.

"Its okay. I'll bring him to Recovery Girl." Someone suddenly said behind the crowd of kids.

"Huh?" Denki tilted his head confused. "Who are you?"

Toshinori Yagi, in his skinny form smiled as he put his hand on his disciple shoulder.

"I'm his uncle." Yagi said, smiling. He did not missed his disciple flinching when his hand was on the teen's shoulder.

"Well. I guess I'll bring him now. Must get him ready before the final." Yagi said dragging Izuku away.

He watched from the corner of his eyes as the students of Class 1A dispersed.

"Kid. Don't think about it." Yagi said sighing. Izuku was looking emotionlessly.

"I'll talk to Inko about it later. For now, lets get you cool down. You got fourty more minutes before the final event start."

 **\- With Shoto -**

Shoto was brooding as he leaned on the wall behind him. He had saw and heard all the interaction between Izuku and his father.

He glanced towards the ceiling as frown appeared on his face. It seems Izuku had the same past as him. Both of them had suffered as a kid and both hate their father.

"We're not so different afterall huh?" Shoto muttered. He widened his eyes when a fist suddenly slammed the wall, almost hitting his face.

"Bakugou." Shoto said, surprised on his face.

Katsuki Bakugou scowled and glared at the teen. His face was full of hatred.

"You bastard! Tell your useless of an old man to leave Deku alone!"

"What?" Shoto asked surprised.

Katsuki growled and pulled his fist back. Shoto stare at the fist warily.

"You heard it all didn't ya?! Half and half bastard!" Katsuki roared. "Tell your shitty old man that don't interfere on other people's business!"

Shoto scoffed and slapped at fist away, earning a hateful glared from the explosive quirk user.

"That man had nothing to do with me." He stated coldly. "I don't even care if he was killed."

"Ohh?" Katsuki eyes narrowed in anger.

"That man is not my father. I rather die than admitted that I'm related to him." Shoto said, meeting the other teen gazed unflinching.

Katsuki glared at him. "Are you sure about that? Did your heart truly say that?"

"Speaking from experience?" Shoto countered. "I'm not surprised. You do seem to be that type."

Katsuki growled and was fighting the urge to deck the half colored haired teen. Suddenly he turned around, surprising Shoto, who was readying himself for a fistfight.

"Whatever." Katsuki said, walking away."Get ready in the finals. Cause I'll break every bones you have and show it to your old man."

Shoto shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away on the other direction. He was clearly irritated by this.

 **Annddd done! Wew fingers hurts God Damn it!**

 **Well I guess I got nothing to say. I'm tired, I'm sleeping and it hurts everywhere. So yeah. No peep talk today folks.**

 **Oh almost forgot, I've post a new story. Its about Re:Monster/Tensei Slime Datta Ken/ Naruto fanfic.**

 **Buh-bye!**


	10. Notice!

Hello my minions! I Bloodyfangking has grace upon myself to my subjects!

I bear some grave news. I will delete all my stories.

Apparently all my stories have some grammar problems. Well I'll be fixing that problem so in order to do that, I may have to rewrite all of my stories.

And I'm looking for a beta for my stories too! So until then, all my stories will be deleted.

Sorry if I''ve disappointed you all.

Sincerely,

Mirachell Jasmine Smith.


	11. An

Umu! I have returned announcing that Heroes Legend rewrite is up!

I have found myself a preator who become my beta ! Umu, He is awesome.


End file.
